The King's Property
by REDAUTUMN'SWORKS
Summary: A tale of a young Prince (Legolas' POV) Legolas/Aragorn) Characters: Aragorn, Legolas Rating: NC-17 - Chapters: 32 - Genres: Angst - Warnings: Adult Content, Violence, AU
1. Chapter 1 The Return To Imladris

The King's Property

Author : Red Autumn (red_autumn21 y...)

Pairing(s) : Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implied)

Rating : PG-13 to NC17 – Slash, Rape, Angst, Dark Thoughts,

Violence, MPREG.

Summary : A tale of a young prince. (Legolas' POV)

Warning : Very, very dark. Lots of graphic physical and mental descriptions. PLEASE, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.

NOTE : This fic is AU (Galadriel has no power / No rings existed / No Sauron or Mordor)

Special warnings: Not for the faint hearted, meaning if you can't handle the graphic descriptions, don't read it. Just delete this email. Also, you have to be open minded about what I write here. First three parts are rated PG-13 to R (depending on you). The rest would be NC17 (again, depending on you). Confusing? I think so!

Part 1. The Return To Imladris

The sound of hooves thundered through the forest, trampling the leaf-littered ground and sending them into a blizzard of foliage storm behind us. The ground shook with the force of six horses as we rode recklessly yet expertly, almost seeming to float were someone to observe us from afar.

Creatures of all sizes fled from our path in a frenzy unless they chose to be crushed or flattened. Birds flapped and zipped around irritably as our unintended quake upset their nests.

The sky had been grey all week and temperature cooler as the wind from the north travelled over the Misty Mountains, bringing more cold air. This was to be expected because it was already autumn.

The woods surrounding us were already changing their colours to every tone of gold, red and brown. Everywhere leaves rained down around us, adding a magical touch to the atmosphere.

When I closed my eyes, I could feel an air of melancholy encircling me as if the very nature was bidding farewell to the old or dying, and yet if I stretched my hearing senses, I could hear that everything about me was actually alive. The sound of leaves snapping off from their branches and twirling down before finally landing gently on the forest floor was enchanting. The boughs creaking in the winds sounded like they were playing an ancient song that no one knew when it started.

However, we were no longer awe-inspired by it. After travelling for two weeks from Mirkwood, my five equally blond companions and I were anxious to get to Imladris. They were soldiers who were specially handpicked for the task as bodyguards. Ada had stubbornly insisted on a heavy convoy for my first trip alone but after much pleading and protesting, I had managed to trim it down to the five best.

Since my youth, ada had always been over-protective over me. I never had much opportunity to leave Mirkwood as the threats of unrest outside the border became more apparent.

Whenever I did get the chance, I was only a tag-along and would be ordered to stay close to my brothers or ada. I was dismayed at being treated like a defenseless child. However despite all the whining and complaining, one glare from ada's stern face made me stop because it meant that either I go escorted or I had to stay back in the palace.

Right now, the joy of freedom from ada's constant supervision lifted my heart with ecstasy. For the moment, we were free to release all inhibitions and be impulsive.

As in elven customs, we do not ride our horses with contraptions to control the horse's movement. Their spirits were too wild to take such insults. As a result, we straddled them on their bare backs.

While on Rynal, I could feel the glistening white flanks moving fluidly and with ease; its muscles rippling under the strain. The dark mane flew carelessly whenever the wind changed directions, as I too loved the way my long hair whipped about me when I urged Rynal to gallop faster. We were two souls sharing the same passion.

By high noon (from guessing the position of Anar) we were almost coming out of the forest. We should be near the border of Imladris by now for I can feel the changes in the air and the familiar smell of the woods. My heart soared with excitement by that knowledge.

Urging my comrades to ride faster, we soon came upon a shallow river impeding our way forward. Immediately, I held up my fisted right hand and everyone came to a stop just by the riverbank. Maneuvering swiftly, they began surrounding me protectively. All eyes were everywhere, searching for any hidden dangers.

While gazing lazily at the river, I noticed that the water was lapping to the shore trying to touch the horses' legs. To an unsuspecting trespasser, it seemed harmless but I knew better. It was Imladris' first protective barrier. Should it decide not to like us, we would soon find ourselves swept away by a huge, tidal wave. So far I heard no one had ever survived it.

Satisfied that we were no enemy, the river calmed down and flowed innocently away as if nothing had happened.

Straining my hearing, I caught faint, melodious voices hanging eerily in the air. No one would find Imladris if it did not want to be found for it was also protected by magic. Stray intruders would just pass through an empty, gloomy forest without knowing that they had walked on one of the realms of the elves.

"We've arrived," I stated. "I don't think any of Rivendell's border patrollers will stop us from entering," I added as I looked around for one last time.

"Hhmm...I cannot wait to get there so we can have a proper hot meal tonight," someone commented. I recognised the serious voice was from Tanhision. He was the oldest and most experienced among us. However, sometimes his strong sense of duty and responsibility over my safety was too much.

I smiled at his remark. Personally I agree with him because we were all getting tired of eating lembas and the small animals we caught along the way. Our cooking skills were however, something we would not brag about.

"And no more burnt meat," Vanacor added dryly.

"Oh yes", I concur wholeheartedly. "I cannot wait to taste the infamous Imladris' cuisine," added another cheerily. This time it was Morethir but we all call him Prince Melme for he has too much fondness for beautiful she-elves. Besides that, he was full of bubbly spirits and the most talkative that we were once compelled to jump on him and gag him when he became unbearable.

"It's more likely you can't wait to meet that she-elf you've been mumbling in your sleep almost every night. Oh, Nurlhawwen, my sweet Nurlly," Mallhaw teased in a whiney voice and all of us laughed heartily. Then he started making kissing sounds that even Tanhision snorted at.

Mallhaw was the funniest and I liked him very much. We often exchanged a lot of jokes and sometimes gang up to tease `old' Tanhision. At first he was calm and in control but we proved to be too much for him and one day he chased us all over the forest to `punish' us for our disrespect for the seniors.

"Race you all!" I exclaimed suddenly and spurred Rynal to get going.

"Hey!" they shouted after me. "After him!" Mallhaw yelled and made a high pitched ululating cry.

Turning around to look at them, I saw determined but happy faces staring back at me. I stuck out my tongue at them and laughed impishly before prodding Rynal to run faster. Nevertheless they caught up with me easily.

I was looking forward to seeing Lord Elrond and his twin sons – Elladan and Elrohir, again. I had not visited them for close to three and a half centuries. It was quite short for an elven standard but I missed them a lot just the same.

There had never been a day that I did not miss frolicking under one of the waterfalls or playing pranks on Lord Glorfindel, the blond seneschal to Elrond; and Lord Erestor, the Last Homely House's Chief Steward. In short, I was really growing up, as a young elf should.

However, my visit this time was more formal. When I had just passed my majority initiation a season ago, ada bade me to go to Rivendell for a few years so that I may tutor under Lord Elrond as his protégé. I was excited of course by the idea of coming back to Rivendell. Not only would I get to see everyone again, I would spend the endless hours at night sneaking into the Lord of Imladris' library to read.

FLASHBACK

The first time I accompanied ada to Imladris, I was only an elfling. Being surrounded constantly by adult elves, ada thought that it would be healthier if I could have friends of similar age to me.

My heart broke when ada left without me, to go back to Mirkwood because I had never left home and ada had always been my constant companion. Nonetheless I soon discovered that the twin Princes of Rivendell who, even though they were much older than I was, were very nice and kind to me; and after that I did not think of going back to Mirkwood until fifty years later.

It was first proposed that I become Arwen's playmate, as we were almost of the same age. She was Lord Elrond's youngest child. However, by some fluke fate, I never met her while I was there. Apparently she had decided to stay with her grandparents in Lothlorien.

I heard many wonderful and magical stories about the Golden Wood when I was young. I would really like to go there someday. The invitation was extended to me and still stands as I have yet to visit it. The invitation came from the most unexpected person I could imagine.

One day while fencing with Elladan at the training field, an elf came to meet us there. I stopped whatever I was doing because this new comer who was walking steadily and proudly toward us entranced me.

From the colour of his uniform and the regalia sewn on the grey tunic, I knew immediately that he was a Marchwarden of the Galadhrim of Lothlorien. My heart pounded fast, sending adrenalin all over my body as the elf with almost white hair came up to stand in front of us.

He gave a low bow, his face expressionless. We inclined slightly in return. I was aware that Elladan was regarding me amusedly. I must have appeared silly with my wide-eyed, unashamed stares at the Galadhrim.

"This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, youngest son of King Thranduil," Elladan introduced us. "And this is Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"It is an honour to meet you, Prince Legolas," said the Galadhrim. His voice was sure and unhurried.

I did not realise he was addressing me until I felt Elladan poking me in the ribs with his elbow. I was so awe-struck by this elf as he stood magnificently and with an air of nobility about him. Only two other elves had ever made me admire them in such an avid manner – my father and Lord Elrond.

"Oh…as well as mine," I answered rather hastily. As he was tall, I had to crane my neck to look up.

"I see that you are both training sword fighting," he spoke again while looking at our mock, blunt swords. "Have you been training well since the last time I saw you, Elladan?"

"Yes, of course," Elladan said huffily. "Lets have a round, shall we?"

"Very well," Haldir accepted the challenge. "May I?" he added as he looked at me and reached out a hand, palm upwards as if waiting for something to land on it.

"Oh, yes," I answered, realizing that he wanted my sword. I quickly stepped aside and watched them as they fenced fiercely.

From the agility of his wrist and the nimbleness of his steps, the older elf was clearly the expert. Elladan was the aggressor most of the time but Haldir easily parried all incoming slashes and jabs. It was fascinating to watch them move so fast and expertly.

All too soon, they stopped fencing and stood across from each other. Elladan was slightly out of breath but the marchwarden was still calm and breathing evenly. They stared at each other silently.

"You are good Elladan. Keep it up," Haldir spoke finally, a smile graced his haughty features; the first smile that I had seen from him. "And how about you Prince Legolas? Are you as good as Elladan?"

I blushed faintly as his bluish-grey eyes pierced into mine.

"No," I answered, struggling with difficulty to compose myself. "I am better in archery though."

"Oh? I have heard that archers from Mirkwood are well known for their aim. Are you one of them?"

"Not really. My brothers think that I am a bit too young to be able to hold a bow properly," I confessed.

"Age is not a hindrance. It all lies in the eyes and the posture," said Haldir. "It is almost time for lunch now. Perhaps after the meal, we could have a few practices shots?"

I beamed happily that a legendary marchwarden from the Golden Woods had expressed his interest in my skills in archery.

"Yes, of course," I answered ecstatically.

As agreed, after lunch we trudged together to the field to test each other's skills. The twins followed us too, but not because they wanted to practice. Rather, they wanted to watch us compete.

That afternoon, I learned that Haldir's passion was like mine – archery. We became good friends quickly and spent a lot of time together practicing at the fields. I was not as good as Haldir yet but he was clearly impressed by my potentials. He gave me several pieces of advice on how to improve myself and I listened to him appreciatively.

However, as duty called, he soon had to leave Rivendell, though he promised to look for me whether I would be in Rivendell or back in Mirkwood. He also did not forget to invite me to Lothlorien and I accepted without hesitation.

I was sad to see him go but was glad that I had made a friend from the Golden Wood. Until today, he still remains my one and only friend from Lothlorien.

I had also made lots of friends with the elves of Rivendell as everyone had treated me like one of their own. The twins took me in as their younger brother while Lord Elrond guided me like a father.

Ada was pleased to hear that I had enjoyed myself while in Imladris but he was surprised when I wrote to him one day to ask for permission if I could stay longer. Of course, ada never denied me anything – well, almost never.

Secretly I knew the other reason ada gave his permission readily to my request; it was so that I could get out of his hair for a while and especially Firith's, my eldest brother and a Crown Prince of Mirkwood, while he was being groomed to be the future heir.

Nevertheless, the fifty years passed by swiftly and I had to return home. As I had grown up a lot since I left Mirkwood, I was immediately put into training for all the princely duties that I must perform in the palace.

Sometimes when I find life as a prince difficult, I would sneak a brief respite by daydreaming of the pleasant and happy memories of Imladris. I treasured them always in my mind. My brothers often caught my reverie and they teased me that I should move to Rivendell permanently.

They could never understand what I had experienced until they met the twins and Haldir one day, when they came to visit me in Mirkwood. I was pleased to find out later that they too liked them very much and had even forged close brotherly ties among them.

Of course it pleased the older elves to find the new generation forming friendly alliances among the three realms. All the elves in Middle-Earth should be reunited again for the sake of our survival and our continuing existence.

END OF FLASHBACK

The moment we rounded the bend of the mountainside, all of us stopped to admire the grandness lay out in front of us. The scene was as if we had stepped into another world, possibly even into a painted canvas.

It took all our breath away as we watched the low hanging clouds slowly drifting away, revealing the magnificent forever-snow capped Misty Mountains that stretched across the entire length behind Imladris. The thousands of waterfalls that surrounded the valley, from the trickling droplets to the most splendid cascades over the tall precipice, added an even more dramatic effect.

A long silver river cut through the deep dale, adding more cataracts along the way and the rest snaking its way behind the bluffs. I had swam in that stream many times and could not wait to take a dip in its cool and crystal clear water again.

The most splendid natural wonder of Imladris was the climate. Being protected all around by the towering mountains and cliffs, the valley was cut off from the rest of the world, including the weather. Imladris was rarely affected by the harsh elements outside. Its temperature was always mild and the air fresh.

Another strange occurrence was that the moisture from all the waterfalls combined had created constant colourful rainbows that shimmered in the sky above most part of the day. This effect would not wear off until Anar hid behind the clouds or set behind the mountains.

As our eyes roamed through the green valley, we found the Last Homely House standing proud against one side of a low hanging cliff opposite from where we stood. The elven architecture complemented perfectly to the surrounding nature.

Many species of plants and trees grew all around the buildings but the most eye-catching sight was the lined Cyprus trees planted along the flattened-stone road leading to the main gate. We could also see a garden hidden partially behind a tall domed tower.

Eager to finish the last leg of the journey, we rode down the mountain in single file, as the paths leading to Lord Elrond's dwellings were narrow.

I was the first to reach the black, sparkling stone fort. It was a wonder how the elves of Imladris had managed to transport such a large quantity of these strange stones to build the fort. The guards immediately pull back the heavy wrought-iron gates and allowed us to enter. After we passed under the stilted archway completely covered with vines, I saw a group of elves that stood at the bottom of the stone-stacked steps, waiting for us.

My heart fluttered joyfully when I counted four dark-haired elves and a blond, all dressed in official robes of Imladris' colour, grinning warmly as they saw us approaching.

The moment I got off Rynal, two identical elves ran forward to greet me. At first, I did not realise they were Elladan and Elrohir for they had matured into adulthood and looked very handsome. They embraced me so tightly and ecstatically that I was practically lifted off the ground.

"Our baby elf has returned!" exclaimed Elladan. "Ai, what a big escort!" he added when he turned to look at my companions. "Is your ada worried that no one would change your diapers?"

I could clearly see that my friends were not amused by the jest but held their tongues out of respect for all the other Lords standing not far away from us.

"No, Elladan. They are here to make sure YOU don't try to change my diapers!" I retorted with a grin.

"Aiya, Legolas. How could you hurt me like that? Don't you trust me to change them for you?" the older twin made a mock hurt look on his ace but I caught him giving his brother a mischievous wink. Elrohir chose to ignore him. "I could powder your bottom too!"

"Never mind him, Legolas. Welcome back to Rivendell. We've all missed you a lot," interrupted Elrohir and he hugged me again.

"I agree with Elrohir. Elladan stop harassing him," chastised Lord Elrond good-naturedly

When I was finally able to untangle myself from the twins, I walked up to Elrond and bowed respectfully. Unexpectedly, he hugged me warmly like a father. The Lord of Imladris had never shown much public affections before and his actions surprised me. "I'm glad to see you again Legolas. It has been such a long time."

"I apologize for not visiting you more often Lord Elrond. Ada has been giving me more duties in the palace and I had to help Firith too," I replied after getting over my astonishment.

"That is all right, mellon-neth. [young friend] You have grown up a lot," Lord Elrond said, regarding me closely. I blushed bashfully under his scrutiny.

"And I am sure Legolas will not play anymore childish pranks on the eldars, now that he has passed his majority?" interrupted Lord Glorfindel suddenly.

Giggles erupted around us as we remembered what the twins and I had done to him. Even Lord Erestor smiled sheepishly despite the fact that he was also not spared from our practical jokes.

I went to the blond eldar first and placed a hand on his right shoulder as our customary way of greeting each other between two adults. It felt strange to greet him in such manner because I was consciously reminded that he had always regarded me as his little Legolas. After that, I greeted Lord Erestor in the same manner.

"Let's let our visitors clean up first and then we shall meet for dinner," announced Lord Elrond.

I nodded my head and immediately the twins sauntered up to my sides and sandwiched me between them. I noticed that Elladan was already holding my traveling bag on his right hand. While we walked up the steps toward the main Receiving Hall where I had passed by so many times years ago, the rest of my companions were lead to the stable by two young elves who appeared at that moment, to take care of the horses and then carry the traveling packs into the manor.

At the end of the short hallway, we came to a junction. The three elders took the left corridor towards the main part of the manor while we turned to the right toward the private wings. The twins accompanied me to my `old' room.

"Nothing has changed since you left," said Elrohir as we entered the chamber.

"We made sure it stayed that way," added Elladan and he threw my pack on the floor.

I was too distracted reliving my old memories that I did not notice the twins crept up from behind me and tackled me onto the bed. I fell, face down with the two Princes of Rivendell on top of me.

"Ai, tua! [help]" I cried, laughing loudly as they tickled me mercilessly.

"Lye lava? [Do you yield/surrender]" growled one of them as they stopped for a mere moment for me to catch my breath.

"Never!" I tried to get up and push them off me but with two against one it was impossible to do so, especially when I was below them.

"Attack!" shouted Elladan and he started to scratch my sides while he was seated on my thighs. Meanwhile his brother held my wrists above my head, laughing until his face turned red.

"Amin lava! Amin lava! [I yield/surrender!]" I pleaded at last. I had been laughing so much that I could not breathe and my belly was aching terribly.

Mercifully, the twins stopped their tickling. However, they suddenly burst out laughing even louder than before, clutching their bellies and rolled off me.

"What is so funny?" I panted raggedly, confused by their behaviour. Using the back of my hand, I wiped away my tears.

Neither could answer me but Elladan managed to point shakily to the mirror. Curiously I walked over to the full-length mirror beside the bathroom door and looked into it. I yelped and jumped back, causing the twins to laugh even louder and thrash on the bed furiously.

I was not aware how dishevelled I looked. My hair was sticking out as if after being struck by lighting and my face red as a cherry.

"That's not funny!" I cried indignantly.

"It is!" panted Elladan, wiping his tears and trying to stop laughing.

"I'm taking a bath," I said and stormed into the bathroom.

"Lye hiraetha, [We're sorry] Legolas," Elrohir's voice came muffled from behind the door. "Really!" But I could still hear Elladan's

snorts.

"All right. I'm not angry," I answered though I could not hide my smile. "Can you wait for me till I finish cleaning up?"

"Yes. We'll be here," Elrohir said.

I was tempted to soak myself in the bathtub for hours but I had to prepare myself quickly for the dinner with Lord Elrond. When I stepped out of the misty room, the brothers were laying on my bed conversing quietly.

As I was quite used to putting on my clothes in front of them, I was not ashamed even now. I picked up my pack and rummaged inside for a pair of clean clothes. Then I dropped my towel and began putting on my leggings first.

Suddenly, I heard loud gasps and I looked up. Both my childhood friends were looking at me wide-eyed, their mouths hanging open.

In a flash of recognition, I remembered that I was no longer the elfling they knew but had grown up and my body had matured.

My face turned hot with embarrassment and I quickly turned around. I grabbed the towel to cover myself and picked up the rest of the clothing before I hopped into the bathroom to put them on.

When I appeared again, there was an awkward silence. All of us realised that we had changed and things could not remain the same as before. We were all suddenly adults and had our own destiny to achieve and fulfill.

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2 A Meeting Between

Title: The King's Property

Author: Red Autumn (red_autumn21 )

Pairing(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implied)

Rating: PG-13 to NC17 – Slash, Rape, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Violence, MPREG.

Summary: A tale of a young prince. (Legolas' POV)

Warning: Very, very dark. Lots of graphic physical and mental descriptions. PLEASE, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.

Disclaimer: All Tolkien's characters created by him belonged only to him. I only borrowed them to bring to life my fantasy universe.

NOTE: This fic is AU (Galadriel has no power / No rings existed / No Sauron or Mordor)

Thanks to beta readers Enigma Jade and Anu Anu.

Special warnings: Not for the faint hearted, meaning if you can't handle the graphic descriptions, don't read it. Also, you have to be open minded about what I write here.

First three parts are rated PG-13 to R (depending on you). The rest would be NC17 (again, depending on you). Confusing? I think so!

Thanks so much.

Part 2: A Meeting Between The King Of Men And The Prince Of The Woodland Realm

Bright lights splashed out onto the wide corridor, through the main entrances of the huge Dining Hall. There were no doors to enclose the hall, only chiselled horseshoe arches supported by seven white marble pillars detailing elven maidens, separated the chamber from the outside. Voices and laughter floated from within. I did not know that there would be so many people tonight.

When I walked past the first column and looked inside, I saw the throngs of elves and a few men already crowded at various places around the room. Many were holding glasses of whatever beverages they were drinking and chatting away. Occasionally the sound of someone laughing loudly pierced through the clamours and the mellow background music.

Hundreds of wax candles burned on the many bronze-gilt candelabras placed around the chamber and leaf detailed chandeliers hanging midway from the high ceiling. The tiny crystal droplets beneath the chandeliers reflected lights around the room, giving an effect of magical sparkles on the gold-bordered walls.

A discreet alcove with a roaring fire on a pile of logs set at the opposite wall to the main entrances seemed to be the most popular area for men to hang around, as they were more susceptible to the cold temperature.

I felt slightly nervous when I stepped over the threshold. Elladan and Elrohir each hooked their arms around mine and led me further inside. I would have gladly looked for a quiet corner and observed the events in silence but the twins would not allow it. As we walked among the guests, the lesser lords would bow to us and the ladies curtsied. I inclined my head slightly in acknowledgement.

My heart beat furiously because unexpectedly I had to take on the role as the ambassador of Mirkwood. I had to put on a royal façade and become Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Greenwood the Great. Back home, it was more relaxing for me because the burden lies heavily on Firith as he is the Crown Prince.

"Why did your ada not tell me that there would be a big gathering? Are you celebrating something special tonight?" I spoke loud enough to be heard only by my escorts.

"We have an important guest who just arrived this morning," answered Elrohir from my left. Unlike for most people, I could easily distinguish the twins.

"Oh? Who is it?" I inquired further. Before they could answer I heard someone calling my name. I searched around the room for the source of the voice. It came from Lord Elrond and he was waving me over.

While walking over to him, I noted that a man was standing beside him. He was richly clothed in gold and purple and stood proudly like an authoritative noble. He was slightly taller that Elrond and much bigger built. Unlike the Lord of Imladris who was smiling at me, he was studying me with interest.

"Let me introduce to you my foster son, Aragorn." I could see that Lord Elrond was beaming with pride as he looked at his mortal son.

The name was familiar to me. I bent my upper body slightly forward as a gesture of respect to the man who was of higher station than I was.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty," I greeted him accordingly.

King Aragorn of Gondor smiled warmly at my recognition but his eyes spoke of something else that I could not understand. His piercing grey eyes sent a chill down my spine.

"I see that they had informed you well in foreign affairs," nodded Lord Elrond approvingly.

"Who in Middle-Earth would not have heard about Isildur's heir?" I asserted. Inside, I was happy to receive the Lord of Imladris' favor.

"True indeed. And may I be so bold to add that there is not one being in Middle-Earth who had not heard of Prince Legolas Thranduilion whose fairness rivalled only by the Evenstar of Rivendell," Aragorn complimented.

His words made me turn red. I was not offended by it but, being a male elf, I was not used to being praised in such a manner. In fact, I had never considered myself beautiful even when I had heard rumours being spoken in hushed tones behind my back.

"I am very sorry. I did not mean to offend you, Prince Legolas," the King apologised quickly after noticing my reaction.

"No, no. It is quite all right, Your Majesty. I did not take any offense. I was merely surprised to be regarded in such high esteem by Your Majesty." Our exchanges probably amused everyone around us because suddenly I was aware that no one spoke as they watched us with curiosity.

"Our baby elf had grown into a beautiful, humble elf?" gasped Elladan exaggeratedly.

"Elladan!" Elrohir and his ada called out at the same time but Elladan only giggled in response. In all the years that I had known Elladan, he had never changed. Only Elrohir had seemed to take after his ada, becoming more serious and thoughtful, except when craziness hit him.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Lord Elrond made an announcement to the entire room that dinner would be served.

As this was a formal dinner gathering, King Aragorn was the highest ranking among all the guests and thus sat on Lord Elrond's right side. I was put to sit beside the King, followed immediately by the twins. The ushers swiftly guided the rest of the guests to their respective seat arrangements.

After the butler finished pouring the wine into Lord Elrond's and King Aragorn's wine glasses, the rest of the attendants started attending to everyone else. Once all the glasses were filled, a toast was made to the King and then to me, welcoming us to Rivendell.

For the entire night, the butler would only attend to the most important guests seated at the head of the table, including Lord Glorfindel who was on Lord Elrond's left and Lord Erestor who were beside the blond eldar and opposite Legolas.

During the meals, I had not the chance to look around the table to see if I recognised any of the guests invited. I was constantly dragged into conversations with the King and the other Lords. Sometimes the twins would join us but mostly they would either talk between themselves or converse with the other guests.

It was only after we came to dessert that I managed to look around. I was extremely happy when I spotted Haldir among the invited. He sat not far away from me and when he looked up from his plate, he turned to my direction as if he knew I was looking at him. I waved to him discreetly and he did the same.

Immediately after dinner, I excused myself quickly from Aragorn. He was a very interesting person to talk to but I wanted to see Haldir badly. I missed the Lorien elf very much.

I made my way swiftly to Haldir who was already in the company of the twins, ignoring some of the stares I received from the people that I had passed by. They were always the same, to marvel at me like some sort of exotic creature on display.

The moment I got close enough, we hugged each other warmly. It felt so good to see him again.

"Ai, Haldir. Cormamin lindua ele lle [My heart sings to see thee]," I said after letting him go and then wrapped an arm on the back of his waist while he placed his arm on my shoulders.

Despite that I had passed my majority, Haldir still towered over me; my height only reached to his lips. It was good for me, nonetheless, because he could kiss the crown of my head easily. I always enjoyed his undivided attention on me. I also felt very secure around him, knowing that he would protect me fiercely like my ada.

"Yes, Legolas. It has been almost two centuries, has it not?" He smiled warmly at me. "Why, look at you, all grown up now. I heard that you've just passed your majority initiation. Congratulations!"

"Diola lle [Thank you], Haldir," I smiled sweetly in return.

"Hhmm…. We'll have to look for ada tomorrow to see if he can do anything about your height though," Elladan said in mock seriousness while tapping a finger on his cheek.

"Or we can play tug-Legolas later. You two take each of his legs while I hold his hands and together we can tug and stretch him properly," jested Haldir and everyone chuckled. When I first knew the Galadhrim, he was quite serious but after spending a bit of time with us, he had loosened up a lot and was able to make jokes.

"I like my height the way it is," I pouted and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Welcome back, aier [little one]!" snorted Elrohir. "This is the side of you we've been waiting to meet, not Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"You would be like this if your ada made you attend to every boring council session and meeting to amuse all the foreign dignitaries. I hate the official robe they make me wear. I am so tempted to walk into ada's office, naked, and claim that someone had ambushed me and run away with their precious robe," I sighed while unfolding my arms and snaked a hand instinctively around Haldir's back again.

Giggles erupted around me.

Being brought up with strict court manners, I found it much too tedious and boring after some time. Nevertheless, I keep up the royal façade whenever necessary until the cheekier side of me emerges at certain moments that caused ada to frown excessively.

"It's easier for us because we grew up wearing robes most of the time. Ada might still make you wear them sometimes," said Elrohir. I groaned in despair.

"Don't fret, Legolas. You can always walk nude into ada's study. He is very open minded about it," shrugged Elladan. "I, for one will enjoy the new scene very much," he added in a husky tone and played his eyebrows at me. I suspected that my friend had seen too much when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Elladan, I am disgusted by you! How can you think of me in that manner? You were my childhood friend, for the love of Valar," I scolded him indignantly.

"Wait, I'm missing something here," interjected Haldir. "Elladan, did you see something that you shouldn't?"

"Hey, Elrohir saw it too," the older twin defended himself.

"Don't drag me into your mess, Elladan," snapped Elrohir. "I wasn't the one drooling."

"He drooled?" I expressed shock.

The guilty half-elf flashed a wide grin, exposing the two rows of perfect white teeth and shrugged sheepishly. "All right, all right. I'll help you burn the robe so ada can't make you wear any," he said finally, trying to steer away the incredulous attention we gave him.

"Ada will have my hide if I create anymore trouble. Erestor might accept jokes good-naturedly but I'm sure your ada and Glorfindel will not be so tolerant this time," I said.

"Yes indeed," a voice interrupted us. It was Lord Glorfindel. "And I will send a parchment immediately to King Thranduil and ask for permission to spank you on the bottom like a child," he added. My three friends snickered loudly.

"I will help! I will help!" cried Elladan as he put up his right hand and waved excitedly.

My eyes narrowed menacingly at the older twin. "I think you have not heard yet that the aim of my arrows had improved dramatically. Perhaps my stay here will be even more entertaining, now that I have a life target to practice on."

"If I were you, Elladan, I would be careful. I have countless times that Legolas was hailed as one of the best in archery. I am sure you do not want to pull down your leggings so that your ada can pick the arrows out of your bottom!" Haldir chided humorously.

Elrohir clutched his belly and laughed so loudly that anyone standing nearby us looked at our group curiously. He even had to put a hand on Haldir's shoulder to support himself so he would not topple over.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Elrohir struggled to speak. "Ow!" he cried suddenly as Elladan poked him on the ribs with his elbow.

Knowing the twins for so long, I had never once seen them fight between them. They were always so energetic and look at things on the bright side. They seldom get offended but they would resort to pranks to exact revenge.

"Haldir, I hear that you are going to stay only for six days?" Lord Glorfindel asked. "Why the haste?"

My heart was saddened to hear it.

"When Arwen had arrived into Lorien, she informed me that Legolas would be going to Rivendell. Therefore, when Aragorn prepared to return here, I took the opportunity to travel with him. However my duty does not allow me to stay too long away from the Golden Woods though I would wish otherwise," he explained. He then turned to me with a question in his eyes. "Unless you would come with me to Lothlorien for a visit?"

"Of course! That would be very nice indeed," I exclaimed, happy to know that I would finally get to see Lothlorien and meet the infamous Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"That is a very good idea. Perhaps I could help you ask Lord Elrond if he would approve?" suggested Glorfindel.

"Will you, Glorfindel?" I was trembling with excitement.

When the blond eldar nodded, I rushed to him and gave him a tight grateful hug. Glorfindel chuckled as he returned my embrace. I did not care if other people would see my uncouth behavior. I was too high on adrenaline to notice anything else.

"I want to go too," whined Elladan playfully.

"Me too," Elrohir joined him.

"We shall see what your ada says," answered the Seneschal. "Meanwhile, if you don't mind, Legolas, to let me go so that I may return to entertaining the other guests?" I unfolded myself from Glorfindel and allowed him to stroll away.

For the entire night, the four of us talked among ourselves as we had many things to catch up on. However, during our conversation I was acutely aware that many eyes were upon me, especially a pair of eyes that seemed to bore into me with ferocious intensity. I was not able to find out who was watching me so resolutely but I could not shake the uncomfortable feeling inside that accompanied the gaze.

We spoke until everyone had left the Dining Hall. When the twins decided they were too tired to go on, I invited Haldir to my bedchamber so that we could continue there. I cautioned him though to be careful that no one would catch him sneaking into my chamber because I did not want to run the risk of unfair gossips circulating around.

A soft knock startled my chain of thoughts. Quickly I got up from my chair and ran tiptoed to the door. I opened just a crack and peeked out.

Haldir stood outside, slightly hunched.

"No one saw me," he whispered. I opened the door and let him crept inside quickly. Then I closed the door gently.

Together we walked to the thick luxurious rug set in front of the small fireplace and sat on it. I poured two glasses of red berry juice, for Haldir do not drink wines and handed him a glass. We spoke in low, hushed tones for fear of someone who happened to pass by might hear us.

By the time some light began to creep into the room through the arcades leading to the balcony, Haldir had to leave. Again, he was forced to be cautious when sneaking out of my bedchamber. I felt guilty for making him slink around like a thief but we didn't have any choice. We always had many things to talk about and time was never enough for us.

After he left, I quickly placed one glass and the empty bottle on the table so that the servant can clear it away when he or she comes in to clean my chamber. I hid the other glass carefully so that I could remove it later when I had the chance. Next, I ruffled the bed so that the servant would think I had slept on it.

As with Mirkwood, breakfast would be served punctually. I washed my face quickly and changed to a new pair of garments. After making sure that my hair was properly combed and braided, I got to the door.

Anar had risen just over the mountains when I stepped out of the chamber. Even though I felt a bit sleepy, as I had not rested since arriving into Rivendell, the warmth of Anar cleared the webs in my mind. I stretched like a cat easing my stiff muscles away and then took in a lungful of fresh crispy air. Feeling refreshed, I made my way to the private dining hall where Lord Elrond and his family would gather.

Almost everyone was already seated at the table when I got there. I greeted them and took the seat that I had always sat on since my first day in Imladris. The last person to appear was Aragorn. He did not look like he had a good night sleep.

"Missed Arwen already, Aragorn?" teased Elladan as he eyed him cheekily.

"Not now, Elladan," the man answered gruffly.

I saw Lord Elrond cock an eyebrow at his foster son but he did not say anything. Instead, he turned his attention back to Lord Erestor and Glorfindel. They began discussing some of the things that the Lord of Imladris would have to attend to later.

Leaving their younger brother to wallow in his dark mood, the twins joined Haldir and I, in our quiet conversation. We agreed that it was a good day to go out riding. We wanted to make full use of the time we had before Haldir was to go back to Lothlorien.

"May I come too?" someone said suddenly. We all turned to look at Aragorn.

The man shifted uncomfortably as all eyes were on him, including the three older elves. All of us could see that he was trying very hard not to appear miserable but his eyes were pleading as if a child begging his older brothers to let him come along.

"Yes of course, Your Majesty," I responded first.

"Please, call me Aragorn. After all, I am the youngest among you."

"All right, Aragorn," I smiled warmly to him. It had been awkward to address him formally all the time when he was the twins' younger brother.

My friendly gesture seemed to have affected him greatly. He smiled in return and I could see his body relax immediately.

"Legolas! Jump in. The water's great!" yelled Elrohir but before he realised anything, his brother had pounced him from behind and dunked him into the water. The younger flailed his arms in the water while the other laughed mightily.

Haldir had already removed his tunic and undershirt swiftly, and hung them on a nearby branch before running towards the river and dived in. I laughed seeing the Lorien elf acting in such immature manner. It was not often one could see this side of him.

We had been riding for almost two hours and finally, feeling hot and sticky, we decided to stop by the river and cool off. It was like déjà vu. When we were younger, we had done the same thing except Haldir had not joined us and Aragorn was not born yet.

I looked at the man beside me and winked at him. Not wanting to be left out, I quickly stripped off my tops and soon joined the three elves. Aragorn was slower to come into the water. I guess the man had been hiding behind his kingly duties for too long that he had forgotten to be young and carefree again.

This part of the river had been our favourite. There were several waterfalls on one side of the pool, the water cascading onto the flattened-top boulders. One could sit on the smoothened stones and enjoy the constant torrents raining down.

Elladan was floating on his back seemingly asleep and letting the current wash him away along the opening to the main river. Elrohir and Haldir were somewhere underwater, challenging each other to see who would surface last. That left Aragorn and me alone, sitting under the waterfalls.

"Have you been here before when you were a child?" I shouted under the roaring waterfalls.

"Yes, many times. The twins always brought me here," Aragorn shouted back.

"I like this place," I said, trying very hard not to stare at his hairy body. It intrigued me somewhat as I had never seen anyone with so much hair on their body.

"Me too," answered Aragorn.

An awkward silence ensued. I did not know what to talk about with him and something at the back of my mind was nagging at me. I was aware that I was still feeling a bit uncomfortable around him. I knew I should not feel this way, as he was my younger brother just as the twins had taken me under their wings.

"Have you ever been to Gondor?" he asked suddenly.

"No," I answered while my eyes stared ahead. "Ada did not allow me to leave Mirkwood very much. He worries a lot about my safety and thinks that I shouldn't travel so much."

"Would you go if you were given the chance?" Aragorn asked again.

"Yes, I think so. It would be an experience to see for myself the realm of men that everyone has been talking about."

"Oh, what did they say?" Aragorn's interest was heightened.

"Many things. How about you? How do you find so far, living among elves?" I inquired this time, trying to change the subject. I did not want to tell him of the bad things I had heard about men's deeds. However, I was sure he knew anyway.

Truthfully, Aragorn was the first man I had ever had conversation with. I had seen men before but never had the courage to approach them. It was also partly due to cautions that the elders had warned of me several times.

"I like Rivendell very much. Compared to Lothlorien, I still prefer here. Besides that I grew up here, I find Rivendell more magical and beautiful. Arwen always preferred Lothlorien." I could see that his mind had wandered off far away, like the river drifting ahead of us.

"Hey, what are you two doing sitting there?" shouted Elrohir. "Lets have another swim before we ride back, in time for dinner!"

Both of us jumped into the deep pool and swam toward the trio. We frolicked and pulled a few childish pranks on each other before paddling back to the bank. Like the boys we were, we shook our bodies violently like a drowned bear to get rid of the excess water.

By the time we were mounting the horses, our hairs hung limply on our backs except for Aragorn who had shorter locks. Then we raced back to the Last Homely House, letting the wind dry our tresses.

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3 On The Way To Lothlorien

Title : The King's Property

Author : Red Autumn (red_autumn21 )

Pairing(s) : Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implied)

Rating : PG-13 to NC17 - Slash, Rape, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Violence, MPREG.

Summary: A tale of a young prince. (Legolas' POV)

Warning: Very, very dark. Lots of graphic physical and mental descriptions. PLEASE, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.

Disclaimer : All Tolkien's characters created by him belonged only to him. I only borrowed them to bring to life my fantasy universe.

NOTE : This fic is AU (Galadriel has no power / No rings existed / No Sauron or Mordor)

Thanks to beta reader Anu Anu.

Part 3. On The Way To Lothlorien

Dinner was a noisy event that night. Excitement crackled in the air and boisterous conversations filled the entire room. All the young ones even Lord Erestor were in jovial moods. No one really paid any attention to their food, busy chattering animatedly.

Both Lord Elrond and Glorfindel shook their heads in wonderment but despite that, they were smiling. I guess they were surprised to see their long time friend who was usually quite composed in manners, so relaxed that night. In fact, no one in their long memories had ever seen the Chief Steward laugh so much or make so many jokes.

Cheers of joy erupted; almost to the point of becoming unbearable when Lord Elrond announced his permission to let the three of us join Haldir on his return trip to Lorien. I was especially excited and could not wait for the day to come. However, the half-elf Lord insisted that I write a parchment to my ada informing him of my intended visit to Lothlorien.

We were already busy planning the next day's activities when the eldars decided to retire one by one. We stayed back a bit longer before all of us filed out of the dining room and headed for our own bedchambers. I could not rest immediately because I had to write the parchment so that I could send it out the first thing in the morning.

As soon as I finished and sealed the letter, I was ready for bed but could not sleep immediately. My mind was drifting away, imagining what the Golden Woods would be like. The first thing I wanted to do when I got there was find the mallorn and touch one. I had read many times and dreamt about the golden-leaved trees with ancient `life' coursing through their trunks.

So many new images filled my mind that night that I did not know when I had actually fallen asleep while dreaming of Lorien.

When the four of us got ready to ride out early next morning, Aragorn had finally appeared.

"Come on Aragorn. We are all impatient to get going," called out Elrohir.

"You elves go ahead. I won't be joining you this morning. Something very important just came up," Aragorn said when he reached us. I could see that he was not very happy and may be even anxiety hidden underneath his calm mask.

"Will you be coming later to meet us there?" I asked. The man looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Depends. If not, I will probably see all of you during dinner instead," he sounded almost regretful.

"All right. I hope nothing serious has happened, though," I frowned slightly. Aragorn shook his head.

"Well, you know where to find us," said Elladan and he started to manoeuvre his horse around to head for the archway. The rest of us followed suit.

Soon we were racing each other, shouting and urging our horses to gallop faster through the widely spaced trees. It was exhilarating to move at such dangerous speed while dodging the low hanging branches and steering around the large tree trunks.

The twins had planned to ride to a small lake just by the foot of a cliff north from here. Many years ago while exploring, we had found a small cave when we dove into the water and came out on the other side. It had become our secret `base' when we were elflings, pretending to be a lost civilization. Haldir did not like staying too long in that cave though and I could understand why. Being a tree-elf, they were not used to dark and enclosed confinements.

Anar was already above our heads when we sat down on the grass to eat our packed lunches. It consisted of sandwiches, fruit salads and some sweet cakes. Just sitting there on the grass, chewing our food in silence was blissful. Occasionally we heard the honks of swans passing overhead.

"Legolas, do you have a lover?" Elladan broke the silence. I looked at him quizzically, not sure why he asked me this. Then I realised that everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"No," I answered almost too softly.

"Do you have someone in mind?" he asked again. I stopped eating and looked at the three elves sitting in front of me, one at a time, starting with Elladan. Why is everyone so intent on knowing my love life?

"Not at the moment," and I heard someone let out a held back breath. "Why the sudden interest in this aspect of my life?"

"Nothing. Just curious, that's all," answered Elladan trying to sound nonchalant.

"Lets have a short nap before we go swimming again," suggested Haldir. I was glad he changed the subject. Up until now, I never really saw myself as an adult elf and have yet to convince myself that I would soon need to find a mate.

I laid back and placed an arm over my eyes to block out the sunlight. With a full belly, I felt very lazy suddenly. Sleep came to me easily as the breeze sang a gentle lullaby and the rustling of the leaves whispered their devotion to watch over us.

In my drowsy state, I was distantly aware that something heavy laid over my chest and my abdomen. I jerked awake and to my relief, found myself being wedged between the twins and they had flung one of their arms over me. I was tickled by this gesture because it reminded me of my elfling years when I was afraid of the thunderstorms. I used to sneak into their chambers where the twins slept together in the same bed and hid under the covers between them. They never failed to wrap an arm around me, to assure me of their protection.

As usual we spent most part of the day there before riding back to the Last Homely House in time for dinner. Aragorn was already waiting for us, and was quite eager to hear our adventures. I felt like being an elfling again, going on explorations and discovering new things.

I could see envy in Aragorn's eyes as we related everything we did that day. I also noticed that he paid a lot of attention to me, especially when I spoke to him. It was quite unnerving at times that his eyes would gaze deeply into mine. Occasionally I caught his stares when he thought that I was not looking but I did not take offence.

It was probably out of old habits as he was a ranger before taking up his birthright. In fact, it was a rule all warriors were constantly reminded – to study their opponent and take note of any weakness point. Aragorn's probing however, did not worry me because after all, he was our `little' brother; and family members do not hurt each other.

"Legolas, ada wants our help in something, so we won't be able to join you this morning. Perhaps after lunch we could do something together," Elladan said. His brother nodded silently beside him.

"All right. I think Haldir and I would go practise our archery then. We shall meet at the dining hall?"

"Yes," answered the twins at the same time. It never fails to amuse me when they do that. It was something that unnerved other people except elves because it was a borderline to sorcery that one could read another's mind and people were afraid of such things.

"Why don't you get Aragorn too? I think he has nothing to do at the moment besides pestering us," Elrohir called out as they began to walk away.

"All right," I called back.

Turning the opposite from the twins' intended direction, I went to search for Haldir and Aragorn. It did not take long to locate them and it was even easier to convince them to join me for some practice.

The weather was hot and sunny that morning. Unlike in Mirkwood, we did not get such condition often due to the gloom surrounding our forest. It felt good to be under Anar and feel its heat beating down on my exposed skin. Even Haldir agreed with me.

While practicing, I looked to Haldir constantly for guidance to perfect my aim. He was very dedicated to my needs and concentrated solely in making sure that I got it. After some time though, I decided to stop, seeing that Aragorn was getting frustrated. Since he was not an elf, he did not posses the keen eyesight that elves have and thus, he was unable to aim perfectly all the time.

We turned to his best skills instead – sword fighting. I learnt from the twins that one of best sword fighters in Middle-Earth – Glorfindel, had trained Aragorn. I was not be surprised by it, as the Heir of Isildur must be able to wield `Anduril' well in his campaign to gain his throne.

"Haldir, I have heard many times of your great skill with the sword. I would like to test them," said Aragorn with a smug grin. Haldir watched him for a moment.

"I accept," he spoke calmly. They both picked a blunt sword from the rack.

Without warning or waiting for Haldir to prepare himself, Aragorn attacked but Haldir was able to jump out of his way and parried swiftly when the man tried to take advantage of his distraction. I was mesmerized to watch them `dance' around so nimbly, the fluidity of their movements making me take in every scene without a blink.

Several times I caught myself sucking air audibly as I thought Haldir would surely be beaten however the elf proved to be a wonder. Never had I witnessed such masterful art and ferocious intensity. It was as if they were fighting for their honour and also a hint of dangerous hate between them. I could not blame them in this for both man and elf were arrogant and did not make the least effort to conceal it.

When it was clear that no one would win, I stopped the fight. Aragorn and Haldir stood across from each other, glaring menacingly. No one would back down. Seeing that both were panting slightly and sweating, I suggested that we go for a quick swim before going back to the manor to meet up the twins.

We walked quietly to a nearby lake. No one spoke and I could still feel the tension beside me as I trudged between them. Just as we reached to the bank, we were about to take off our tunics and undershirt when suddenly I found myself being pushed forward. I could not stop the momentum and fell into the lake.

Spluttering, I desperately sought for solid ground to stand on. When I finally found it, I stood up and found the water was up to my waist. I coughed indignantly. Before I could raise my head to find out who pushed me, I sank into the water again but this time with a heavy weight atop on me.

Flailing my arms helplessly, I felt a strong hand circled my waist and pull me up to the surface. I coughed and spit wildly as if I had swallowed poison because more water had entered my lungs and my stomach.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I just couldn't help it," laughed Aragorn. I was not able to answer him and continued to cough. "Are you all right?" he asked, this time with more concern. His hand did not leave my waist.

Instead of answering him, I dug my feet into the soft mud, twisted my body and pushed Aragorn backwards. He flapped his arms wildly before splashing heavily into the water. I heard Haldir laughing uncontrollably on the bank. I looked at him and smiled conceitedly.

My smirk was short-lived because then I felt a pair of hands grab my ankles and pull me under. When I looked around, I saw Aragorn grinning. He swam away quickly before I could extract my revenge. At that moment, I heard a loud splash as if someone had dove into the water. Soon, I caught Haldir coming toward me and together we `hunted' for Aragorn.

After swimming around for sometime and not finding a sign of Aragorn, we decided to give up. The moment we broke surface, I saw the man standing on the grassy bank with his hands on his hips and water dripping off him, flooding the spot he was standing on. He was laughing again and it made his features look young. He reminded me of a mischievous imp.

Haldir was already making his way to the bank and immediately, Aragorn dashed away in the direction to the `Last Homely House'. Both of us were soon hot on his heels, calling him names.

As we chased him along the corridor, we passed by the twins who looked at us incredulously. It would shock anyone to find the King of Men wet and running away laughing like a lunatic from two wet elves.

Aragorn managed to run to his bedchamber and locked himself inside before we caught him. We panted from exertion outside his door.

"Just you wait, Aragorn. You can't stay inside forever," I called out.

"We shall see," he answered back and then was quiet. As we could not afford to be late for lunch, we returned to our own bedchambers to clean up and change.

On the morning of Haldir's last day stay in Rivendell, I woke up early so that I could seek out my five companions because I needed a volunteer to come with me to Lothlorien. Of course, without any doubt they all insisted on coming together. It was no use arguing with them so I relented. I was very sure the twins would never cease to tease me about this matter.

That same morning I also learned that Aragorn had to leave for Gondor on some urgent matter. All of us followed him to the bailey where the rest of his men, more like a small troop to me, were waiting. We were all sad to see him go because he could have followed us to Lothlorien and met Arwen there.

However, Aragorn promised that he would see us again when we returned from the Golden Woods. He also bade us send his love to Arwen when we next saw her.

After saying our farewells and sending him off, we entered the manor. Haldir suggested that we pack our things first and then have a quiet day around the `Last Homely House'. I agreed to the proposal because we had been exerting ourselves for the past four days. As we wanted to make it to Lorien in the shortest possible time, we had to travel a lot and that meant we should rest well before the journey.

As expected, the twins would not miss a chance to tease me of my `baby-sitters'. The moment they saw me approaching the stable with a fully armed guards in tow, they opened their eyes wide in mock surprise. Luckily by now, my five companions had grown used to their jesting and did not react. However, it gave the three eldars a peace of mind to know that the twins and I would be well protected by six of the best warriors.

Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor appeared to send us off. The twins were given their last minute lecture on proper behaviour despite the fact that they had already passed their majority many years ago. Haldir and I giggled when we looked at Elladan and Elrohir. I could see the others tried very hard to keep a straight face and not make a noise.

When the twins finally turned around to mount their horses, I caught Lord Elrond's eyes and he winked at me. I smiled to him gratefully. Now I have something to tease them with, in return.

Anar had just risen halfway from behind Misty Mountains but we were already well on our way out of the base of the valley. A party of nine elves traveling together was quite a large group.

As soon we got out of the basin, I clicked my tongue to get Rynal to slip between Haldir and Tanhision who was riding just ahead. The twins were behind me while the rest covered the back.

On our first night, we set up camp quite early because Haldir wanted us to get as much rest as possible. He informed us that our traveling would be very strenuous for the next few days. While the twins gathered wood for the fire, Tanhision, Haldir and Vanacor scouted around the perimeter to make sure that there would be no surprises at night. Everyone else helped in cooking and tending to the horses.

Mallhaw made friends very quickly with the twins for obvious reasons. I just hoped they did not get together and make everyone else run amok with their pranks. The rest were a bit distant though they were very polite and respectful. Only Tanhision seemed to be at ease around Haldir. It was unusual to see the serious elf striking a friendship so quickly but I was glad. Haldir and Tanhision was both very experienced warriors and it was something that they both had in common.

That night the five guards and Haldir made an agreement on the shifts they were to take in guarding the camp. The twins and I were strictly forbidden to take any turns though we protested determinedly.

The next day, we were a little livelier as Morethir soon became chatty again. Our group had broken into two now. Mallhaw and the twins were in the front, whispering conspiratorially and occasionally looking behind them. A glint of mischievousness flashed in their eyes.

Morethir, as usual, could not keep his cheery behaviour to himself. I heard Vanacor and Tanhision groaning in misery as `Prince Mela' went on and on about the beautiful and exotic she-elves he met in Rivendell. As for me, I was too excited about going to Lorien to notice the dark looks the others aimed at the oblivious Morethir.

By the fifth night, everyone was quite exhausted. We had just crossed over the Misty Mountains without much break along the way. Haldir finally allowed us to rest early as the most difficult part was over. After attending to the horses, I slumped on the forest floor.

I was almost dozing off when someone shook me on the shoulder. I looked up groggily and found a plate with steaming food handed to me. I took it and muttered a thank you before eating in semi-consciousness. I still do not know if I slept with the plate still in my hand or if I managed to put it aside before lying down. I was just too tired to think.

The sound of a sharp cry woke me up in the middle of the night but I was barely able to register what happened in my heavily drowsy state. All around me was darkness. I tried to move but none of my body parts obeyed. I could not comprehend my condition. Unable to fight it any longer, I surrendered to my blissful sleep.

During my slumber, I had a strange dream. Many times I saw a fuzzy image of a silhouette figure looming over me. At other times, I had the sensations of a hand caressing my chest and my cheeks. Sometimes, the hand would smoothed my forehead or run its fingers through my hair.

What a strange dream indeed. When I woke up, I determined, I would ask Haldir what it meant.

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4 Strange Dreams

Title : The King's Property

Author : Red Autumn (red_autumn21 )

Pairing(s) : Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implied)

Rating : NC17 - Slash, Rape, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Violence, MPREG.

Summary: A tale of a young prince. (Legolas' POV)

Warning : Very, very dark. Lots of graphic physical and mental descriptions. PLEASE, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.

Disclaimer : All Tolkien's characters created by him belonged only to him. I only borrowed them to bring to life my fantasy universe.

NOTE : This fic is AU (Galadriel has no power / No rings existed / No Sauron or Mordor)

Thanks to beta reader Enigma Jade

Part 4. Strange Dreams

A distant disembodied moan brought me to the edge of light.

Strangely, the first thing that dominated my field of vision was a shimmering blue sky. As everything was so fuzzy, I couldn't tell what happened to me or why I became like this and how did I get here? Questions and more questions, all filled my drowsy mind but they soon disappeared into oblivion.

I squinted my eyes to get a better focus. Now I could see fluffy white things emerging.

Finally after staring for so long, I realised it was only a ceiling painted to look like the sky.

Fogginess still shrouded my mind, impeding my thinking ability and memory. I could not concentrate even on a tiny thread of thought for more than a few moments before I drifted off to the clouds.

The constant buzz in my head was annoying but I failed to see the connection to what I was experiencing at the moment. It was so hard to pull myself out of this dream-like state. I want to go back to sleep. Just for a while longer.

Darkness. I like it very much. It is so comforting. Where will I drift off now? To my beautiful dreams perhaps?

`Uuuggghhh…why is it so bright?' I thought.

`Draw the curtains!' I cried. Did I manage to say that or did I just imagine that I did?

My throat is so dry and my lip is parched. I licked to moisten them.

`Move – go – run away – now,' something at the back of my mind warned me urgently.

Without knowing why and moving purely on mechanical will, I gathered my energies, turned to the side and used an elbow to attempt to sit up.

Dizziness hit me suddenly. I had to close my eyes to stop the spinning vision because I could taste a bitter-sourish juice from the pit of my stomach that was threatening to force its way out. I needed to anchor my balance to something solid.

Time stood still for me and I didn't know how long I was in that sitting position, trying to get a hold of myself. Feeling a bit better afterwards, I steeled myself to stand up.

Wait a minute! In my drunken state, I did not even realise that I had been lying on a bed.

`Where am I and how did I get here? Think, think,' I told myself. Nothing comes to any sense.

Trusting my unbidden instinct and fearing the lurking danger, I decided that I had to get away as soon as possible. I am in no condition to defend myself right now. Friend or foe, I will deal with it later.

Upon standing on my feet, my sight began to dim quickly. I stretched out my hands and blindly grabbed at anything to steady myself. The loud ringing inside my ears deafened me. Even my lungs failed momentarily.

Before I recovered I felt hands holding my shoulders, trying to push me back down on to the bed.

I resisted.

"Let me go," I protested weakly while gasping for air.

The pair of stronger hands continued pushing me back on to the bed until I rested my head on the soft pillow. The same hands lifted my legs on to the bed.

A familiar face loomed over me but my muddled brain could not recognise him.

Feebly, I tried to push him away because my clothes were being peeled open; then ripped or cut away, I am not sure which. Next I felt my leggings being tugged down roughly.

Every time I tried to get up he would stop me and when I mindlessly drew his hands away from me, he swatted them away. I couldn't comprehend what he had in mind but I fought anyway.

He said something but I could not hear or understand. The ringing in my ears had not subsided fully.

"Tua! Tua amin! [Help me!]" I rasped.

The man on top of me started touching my chest, his fingers so rough unlike elves. Then he caressed my cheeks and my hair before going back to my torso. His fondles felt good but something in my mind told me it was wrong. I failed to recognise that he was actually molesting me.

Utter confusion and helpless frustration drove me crazy.

When his face came so close to mine; I did not move away.

Soon something warm and soft crushed on to my lips. Then something hard and wet probed the inside of my mouth. He was kissing me and his coarse facial hair was rubbing my delicate skin raw.

Air. I needed air. I tried to breathe but couldn't. It was impossible to push him off me because he caught my wrists easily and pinned them beside my body.

After he released me from his oral assault, I heaved noisily to fill my lungs.

Distracted for the moment, I was not aware that he parted my legs until too late. A heavy weight settled on top of me. Why is he moving? What is he doing?

Suddenly, I felt an extreme pain starting from somewhere below. I was in agony as the white-hot searing pain tore through my whole body up to my intoxicated mind.

`Scream!' my mind yelled at me but I seemed only to manage a hoarse cry. I panted rapidly, my lungs burning.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, wanting to believe that this was all a nightmare. My eyes stung as tears spilled forth. My senses were drowning me. The excruciating pain, the need for air, the helplessness, the confusion, the frustration, and the anger – everything was slamming against me on all sides continuously.

`Why am I in so much pain? Why am I suffering like this?'

I tried to use my legs to get rid of him from above me but they did not work. They were trembling uselessly and my hands were still pinned to my side. I was totally helpless and I could not stop the hurt.

Frustration had turned to anger for I cannot do anything to make sense of all this.

Soon my vision swirled, adding to my turmoil.

Finally, unable to hold on to a shred of sanity and solid ground, I was flushed down a tunnel of welcoming darkness.

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5 Bound For All Eternity

Title : The King's Property

Author : Red Autumn (red_autumn21 )

Pairing(s) : Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implied)

Rating : PG-13 to R [Slash, Rape, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Violence, MPREG]

Summary : Prince Legolas was kidnapped. By whom and why?

Warning : Very, very dark. Lots of graphic physical and mental descriptions. PLEASE, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.

Disclaimer : All Tolkien's characters created by him belonged only to him. I only borrowed them to bring to life my fantasy universe.

NOTE : This fic is AU (Galadriel has no power / No rings existed / No Sauron or Mordor)

Thanks to beta readers Enigma Jade and Anu.

I'VE MADE TWO MISTAKES ABOUT THE `INFAMOUS LADY GALADRIEL' AND `INFAMOUS IMLADRIS CUISINE'. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MEANT IN A GOOD WAY, NOT THE OPPOSITE. SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES. I DIDN'T REALISE THIS UNTIL TWO READERS POINTED THEM OUT TO ME. THANKS.

Part 5: Bound For All Eternity

My world brightened again. I blinked several times to clear away the aching dryness in my eyes. Most of my senses had not fully come to life yet, but at least my brain was able to think more clearly. Questions nestled in my mind as more popped up like little bubbles.

Something clammy and calloused crept up my right thigh. I yelped and jerked away, not knowing what it was.

In a flash, something big, dark and heavy jumped on top of me, pinning me down. A face appeared in my line of vision with crystal clarity.

Him! For some reason I hated him. I fought wildly, bucking with all my might, kicking and trying to dislodge him but he held me down anyway, sneering at me. No one may stay on top of me, unless I say so. You might say that I am arrogant but I have pride and dignity to keep. I am a royal prince, after all.

"Save your energy for something else, my little elf," he growled, his face a finger's breadth from mine.

I glared at him spitefully. Then something clicked in my brain. He was naked!

Ugly images flooded my mind. Even though they were dream-like, I was sure they were real.

I blanched and suddenly felt weak and giddy. My heart had been pumping so fast that my hands trembled.

I realised too late that my mouth was agape from shock. He immediately took advantage of it. His tongue attacked me demandingly, sucking all my saliva. I whimpered in fear.

Desperateness and panic swam inside me. I felt hot suddenly and sweat seeped through every pore on my skin.

Somehow through all this, I found renewed energy to do something to defend myself. No matter how much I struggled against his hold, I could not move my hands or roll away from underneath him. It was as if he was made up entirely of compacted muscles.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled, his face red with anger. Throbbing veins surfaced on his temples and thick neck from matching my did I heed him and continued to buck and thrash.

As a reward for my insolence, he backhanded me so hard that my head bounced when it hit the bed. It did not stop me though.

Aragorn, there I've said his name, became even more furious and aggressive. He sat on my chest and immobilized my hands to my side with his folded legs. The heavy weight on top of me was crushing my lungs, leaving me almost breathless.

Using every resource I had, I tried to dislodge him. With my legs I used them to lift both our bodies up and bucked in hopes that I could throw him off but no such luck.

To control me, he placed a flat palm on the middle of my collarbone just below the neck, to restrict my movement while his other huge calloused hand descended violently on my face; left and right, stinging painfully. The big ruby on his middle finger cut several times into my left cheek while the base of the two rings – the ruby ring and the wedding band – added solid pain to the impact.

My long blond hair flew, and my head snapped back and forth dizzily, rendering me incoherent. The loud smacking deafened my hearing. He kept going until I stopped moving.

Weakened by vertigo and the massive, pulsing hurt of my face, I was vulnerable and at his mercy.

I tasted blood on both corners of my lips, which had swelled. He studied me for a while and then bent down and started to lick them. I flinched a little because it stung where his tongue touched the split but I strained when he ran it further along the length of cuts on my cheek.

I could not understand why the sight of blood seemed to excite him so. I am a peaceful person, never attacking anyone or anything unless threatened. Violence was never in my nature.

"Remember this, Legolas. I am first - and last - man to claim the right to be bound to you. You belong only to me. Obey me or I will make you do it, but with more pain and suffering." I helplessly listened, unable to answer him or take any actions to defend what was left of my honour.

As a prince, I was born to be of service to my people. No one can lay claim on me like a piece of property, not even the King.

Through my limited sight because my cheeks had puffed up, I met his silver eyes – they were cold and carnal. There were no signs of love or care. How had Lord Elrond's foster son turned into this monster? He had lived among elves almost all his life; I was puzzled with his behaviour towards us.

A long time ago, I heard tales from the ancient elves that the firstborns were cursed with beauty, grace and false sense of fragility that caused men to seek us out for their greed.

I had not understood what greed they meant until now.

Before I could regain my strength to fight back, he quickly tied my wrists together with a long silk sash, which had been draped over the headboard, and then to the sturdy marble railings above me. Then he continued to grope me.

Soon he was eager to take me again. He took the small bottle from the side table and poured some liquid into his hand. After returning the bottle to the table, he began lubricating my hole quickly.

He pried my legs apart and forced his way in, stabbing several times at my tightly closed portal until he managed to sheathe his huge tool inside in one smooth movement.

It felt like Anduril inside me, burning and tearing my delicate flesh. I squeezed my eyes shut; my body arched involuntarily, almost snapping in half while my fingers dug painfully into each other. I tried really, really hard to repress the scream but could not stop it. The sound came out so sickeningly.

Hot tears rolled off my face when I managed to open my eyes again and stared in full concentration at the ceiling. My breath traveled in and out of my lungs laboriously. I cried shamelessly and screamed without care, laying bare my torn soul as well as my torn insides. Why is he doing this? my mind screamed. Stop! Stop it! my heart yelled and yet my mouth was unable to say it. My throat had constricted to almost a choking point.

"Oh, Legolas…..your body is driving me mad with fervor," I heard him panted between breaths. "You're mine, all mine!" he screamed further.

"Never!" I wailed, finding my voice for the first time but he did not hear me. He pumped harder instead, abrading my wrists from the tight friction of the sash.

He cannot do this to me. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil son of Great Oropher. I belong to no one! No one!

I sobbed again. I was so ashamed of myself.

In the tiny fraction of a time that my body was free of intense pain, my body responded eagerly to his rough handling especially when his hairy abdomen rubbed constantly on my member. I could not stifle the moan under my breath even though waves of pain washed over me and I held for dear life on that little boat of pleasure to keep me afloat.

Inexperienced and confused with this new sensation I spasmed suddenly, and a strange and overpowering but wonderful feeling that held my mind and body for several moments.

This evil man is raping me and yet I had to endure the unwanted….pleasure?… that was forced on to me.

After hours of tortured pain – was it hours? – he finally stopped pummeling me. I witnessed with his final thrust, he frowned deeply and then slowly a wide smile spread on his satisfied face.

I felt a burn inside me that made me grimace for a while (I was so innocent that I did not know it was his seed that had bitten my wounds inside).

"You're such a beautiful creature, Legolas. I will be most eager to take you every night," he commented, his voice all oily while he slumped heavily on top of me and let his head rest on my heaving chest. My whole body shook uncontrollably, probably from the pain and crying.

When his breath had returned to normal again, he got off me and bent over the bed to reach for something. I had thought he was grabbing for his clothes but I was shocked when he turned around to reveal a small gold dagger still sheathed in a scabbard encrusted with red rubies and sapphires. Smaller gemstones filled the gaps on the handle and the scabbard.

I recognised it as the ceremonial dagger, an heirloom of Gondor to be passed from father to son on their wedding day. I had read a lot while in Rivendell as a child because I was fascinated and curious by many things. Lord Elrond was very pleased by my habits especially from one so young. He had often wished his twins would cultivate their fondness for books instead of him making them read.

"Do you know about this dagger, Legolas?" he asked without looking at me. Instead his eyes studied the item on his hand, turning it back and forth as if seeing it for the first time.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Do you know the significance of this dagger?" he asked again, this time staring at me.

I let out a ragged breath before answering him. "It is your family heirloom, to be passed from father to son on his wedding day." My voice sounded scratchy.

"Yes. Someday, I wish to pass this to my son," he said and pull out the dagger from its casing, displaying a very sharp and well kept blade. It even reflected the lights that fell on its mirrored surface.

Then he stretched to the headboard and cut the sash, releasing my wrists. However before I could pull back my hands, he grabbed my right wrist and pinned them painfully under his knee. I yelped as his knee pressed down further. I struggled to extricate my hand.

I struggled to extricate my hand. I hit his knee feebly, leaving red fingerprints as well as bloodstains on his skin where my palm had landed.

"This dagger will serve its true purpose today." I caught a glint in one of his eyes and it sent shivers down my spine. Does he mean to kill me now?

Aragorn placed the scabbard on the bed and then gripped the fingers of my right hand to expose my palm that had turned white from the lack of blood circulation (I could also see three puncture wounds where my nails had dug into them earlier). I had a bad feeling about all this and instinctively tried to clench it into a tight fist.

"What are you going to do to me?" I fought the contents of my stomach that were threatening to travel up my throat. Already I could taste the bitterness in my mouth. Aragorn did not look at me or acknowledge me.

In shocked terror, I witnessed as he positioned the blade on my palm and drew a line, letting the blood flow slowly from the open wound. I hissed as pain began to throb sharply. After he had done the same to his own right palm, he removed his knee and clasped tightly his bloodied hand on mine. More blood and in larger amount from the combined wounds, trickled down our forearms and dripped onto the bed, soiling them.

Then, I felt something strange stirring from the palm of my hand. Warmth seemed to spread from within that slowly became hot. The heat was not unbearable but I panicked when it began to travel down my arm and into my body. I began to struggle again.

To my relief, the heat seemed to have stopped on its own but something else appeared. It was vague at first but became more insistent and distinct. It did not feel like pain but on the borderline to it. Soon however, it became too overwhelming. I gnashed my teeth and began to fight feebly to pull my hand away. Aragorn held it firmly, not letting go.

"Do you feel the power of our bonding? Now you are sharing your immortality with me and we shall be together forever, Legolas Elessar of the House of Telcontar," he chanted his words dreamily.

That was the only thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

• ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

•

To be conscious again was a curse. My veins felt like they were filled with hot lava. Every joint that existed was stiff and there was a throb in places that I never thought could ache.

An unchecked moan escaped from my throat.

Lifting a hand was like lifting a piece of heavy lead. White bandages were wrapped on both palms of my hands where they were wounded, down to around my wrists. It brought back memories of what Aragorn had done to me but I shoved them away from my mind. I was too tired and also not ready to dwell in that at the moment.

Gently I brought one of my hands to my face to check the damages and found it still swollen but not as bad as before.

My stomach rumbled – hunger. I wondered how long I had not had food in my stomach.

I cautiously adjusted my body under the thin blanket to a more comfortable position. It took a lot of effort as I was still weak and in much pain. To my dismay, I discovered three of my limbs were free except my left ankle where a steel manacle was clasped and a short chain attached to the bedpost.

Since there was nothing to do or anywhere to go, I used my time to observe my surroundings methodically so that I would not miss anything.

My prison chamber was quite spacious, sparsely furnished with good taste. Beginning from the left wall, was a small, cold fireplace. It had a beautiful metal-cast screen imbedded by hinges so that it could be swung open. Two paces from it was a white bathtub lined with gold set on top of a dark grey rug. A stool was placed next to the bathtub.

Two, tall candelabras with nine candles stood on each opposite corners. The little crystal teardrops hanging beneath twinkled delicately as light fell on the multi-faceted gems. A lion's paw table with matching chair was against the opposite wall from me, next to the heavy Mahogany door – my portal to freedom.

I could only guess that the whole bed frame was made of black marble too, as I noticed the four posts itself was carved from marble, depicting thin, sensual elves. The coverlet on me was rich rouge without any trimmings or embellishments. There was also a side table on the left bed and another door that I guessed led to the bathroom on my right.

The only two windows on the right wall of my prison were hung rich maroon curtains, closely matching the coverlet of the bed, with embroidered intricate designs of gold threads. Sheer curtains were drawn over it, blocking the view outside but I could see distorted shapes of rods barring the windows.

The whole chamber was camouflaged to fill one with a sense of luxury and sensuality but the bars on the windows shattered its carefully designed effect.

I longed to go to the windows and look out. I also wished to feel the sun on my skin, to feel alive again but just as it is, it was a wish and a hope.

Still feeling tired from the last ordeal and from the aching that refused to lessen, I closed my eyes to sleep and let my healing set to work. I was sure today I would not get any food. However it was easy to forget my hunger as exhaustion conquered my needs.

There was nothing I could do. I would have to figure that out later.

~tbc~


	6. Chapter 6 Real Intentions

Title : The King's Property

Author : Red Autumn (red_autumn21 )

Pairing(s) : Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implied)

Rating : PG-13 to R [Slash, Rape, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Violence, MPREG]

Summary : Prince Legolas was kidnapped. By whom and why?

Warning : Very, very dark. Lots of graphic physical and mental descriptions. PLEASE, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.

Disclaimer : All Tolkien's characters created by him belonged only to him. I only borrowed them to bring to life my fantasy universe.

NOTE : This fic is AU (Galadriel has no power / No rings

existed / No Sauron or Mordor)

Thanks to beta readers Enigma Jade and Anu.

Part 6. Real Intentions

My mood was foul this morning and my temper threatened to burst. Added with the lack of nutrition that caused my hands to tremble, it made me even more irritated and impatient.

I hated my prison with its cold, stone walls and sick attempt to dilute its purpose. I hated being locked up against my will and especially…I…DESPISED…Aragorn. This man had betrayed my trust, taken my chastity without consent and forced me into a wedlock that I did not want.

I had woken up with a heavy heart this morning but I hated myself for wallowing in self-pity and for being so weak.

Determined to fight this and survive, even for a while longer so I can get away, I turned my sorrow to anger. It was not my wish to die alone so far away from Mirkwood and my family. However, if that is not possible, at least I could die honorably.

I am a proud prince and warrior; and I definitely did not want to be reduced to a piece of flesh, to be used as seen fit by a mere man.

I was only a babe when my nana was killed. At that time, my two brothers were just entering their majority. Without our nana's care and love, ada had taken the extra role to be both parents to us.

Truthfully, I cannot really recall her image in my mind most of the time. Usually it's only a fuzzy picture of a pale and ethereal beauty looking at me. There was only the one portrait hung in ada's bedchamber. I often went in to stare at it for a very long time and tried to imagine what she was like.

The big age gap between my siblings and I meant that either they bullied me or I would trail along with them like a cute puppy. Usually it was the latter as ada often pressed them to relent to my every whim, owing to my young age. On the occasion I did not get what I wanted, I would throw a tantrum that would send everyone into exasperation.

Right now, I felt one coming. I threw a white pillow to the door and it bounced uselessly to the floor. Then I grabbed more pillows that I could get my hands on and threw them aimlessly. As my eyes searched for more things to target, I heard the click from the lock and the door opened. A young servant girl entered, carrying a tray with breakfast.

Food, finally. It irritated me even further to think that that man had purposely forgotten to feed me since my captivity here. She bowed respectfully and then walked towards me, noticing the mess I had made.

Carefully she placed the tray on the side of the bed, near my legs and bowed again. Then she turned around and started to pick up the pillows on the floor.

Taking a sniff at the bowl of steaming porridge, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. This food was fit only for an orc.

I hate human food. Greatly vexed, I took the bowl and threw it to the floor forcefully.

The girl jumped and turned around to see what happened.

I took the glass of pink juice and threw it against the wall, breaking the glass into thousand pieces and splashing the sweet sticky liquid all over. Some of it stained the curtains.

Fear showed in her face. One look on my face made her dropped the pillows to the floor and ran out of the chamber screaming. I could still hear her frightened wails as she ran down the passage. I could not help the naughty smirk that formed on my lips.

A guard outside peered cautiously from behind the doorframe. I had not counted that my captor would post a guard outside my prison. Seeing the mess and the scowl on my face, he jumped to close the door and lock it. Then I heard him scurry away, probably to inform the King.

`I don't care if Aragorn comes,' I told myself.

"Aaaarrrrggggghhhh!" I yelled in frustration and kicked the tray off the bed. It clattered loudly, splashing all its contents. "I want my freedom! I need my freedom!" Then I thrashed my legs like a small child. It amazed me that I still clung to my childish behavior but I had only just reached my majority. It would probably take me several centuries more before I became obliged to behave like an adult.

Soon I heard footsteps running to my prison chamber. Unlike other men, Aragorn was the only one who could run lightly, almost as graceful as elves.

The King burst into the room, a worried expression on his face. The guard stood just outside, wary of my every move.

The man's grey eyes took in the mess and then finally my face. Within moments his feature transformed into something horrible that sent a chill to my bone.

With just a few quick strides, he advanced upon me and smacked me so brutally that I stumbled back onto the bed. A sharp sting throbbed on the side of my face and I could hear my ear ringing loudly. Before I could get up, he punched my abdomen once, forcing the air out of my lungs and adding more pain. Clutching my belly, I lay unmoving.

"Don't ever throw a tantrum again," he snapped.

"Release me from this accursed prison!" I lashed out defiantly after my pain had subsided to a bearable level.

Unexpectedly, Aragorn jumped on top of me and pinned me down by circling a hand around my throat tightly. He moved his head so close to my face that I could see every weathered line below his eyes. His fingers clenched my throat to the point that I saw stars popping in my vision.

I tried to pry and pull his hand away but was unsuccessful for the bandages bound tightly around my palms hindered me.

"You can forget it. You belong to me now and you will stay here forever," he hissed, enraged.

"My ada will come for me soon," I retorted in a strained voice as he gripped harder. My head ached terribly and the constricted blood flow pounded loudly in my ears.

"Not likely, so don't put your hopes up. No one will ever know you're here."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing.

He kept quiet, refusing to answer me.

"What do you want from me? Why did you bond me to you?" My temper had subsided a little and I wanted to know what this man has in mind for me. I searched his face, intent on getting as much of an answer as I could.

"I want all of you," he answered in a controlled tone.

He let go of my throat. Immediately the throbbing lessened and I drew in long shuddering breaths. "I want every single part of you forever," he repeated his intention, to stress his point.

I arched an eyebrow haughtily.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, when my foster father introduced you, I set my heart on you. However, you distanced yourself from me and you stayed with the others, especially that blond from Lorien. I was so hurt and angry when the two of you spent so much time together and especially when you let him so close to you."

Aragorn now sat on his heels, easing the pressure on my upper chest.

"With whom I spend my time is my business. What gives you the right to take me like this? Don't forget, you're already married!" I spat, my anger returning.

"What rights? I am a king and I take what I want, including whomever I desire," he said curtly.

"How dare you!" I shouted angrily.

"I am jealously possessive as well as greedy. Arwen accepts my faults," Aragorn chortled cynically. I did not know what did he found amusing but I was deeply disturbed by what he had said.

"There's more, lirimaer [lovely one]," he sneered wolfishly. My eyes narrowed venomously at his boldness to call me in such an affectionate way.

"You see, my Queen Arwen has been barren for all these years that we have been together. I need heirs."

"What has that got to do with me?" Curiosity caught my attention. Surely he was not implying that I had to impregnate his wife? Was that why he bound me to him? A threesome could be quite a crowd.

"I've made you my consort and YOU will carry my heirs," he beamed proudly as if he had won a tournament.

"You're mad. I am a MALE elf! How can I produce heirs?" The man was definitely out of his mind. Probably the stress of being a king had gotten to him. I sympathized the heavy burdens that weighed on one's shoulders when one is dedicated to the entire nation. My ada seemed to enjoy his power but then again, he had had several thousand years in which to get used to it.

"With a little magic potion you will give me as many children as I want," he said, still smiling smugly.

I pictured myself with a big belly and a bunch of scruffy elflings surrounding me.

Total absurdity!

This time I roared with laughter forgetting my predicament for the moment.

"What is so funny?" he demanded, confused with my behaviour.

"Me? Pregnant? Hahahaha!" More tears rolled off my cheeks, as I could not stop laughing. "If Queen … Arwen is ….. barren, …..why don't ….. you give …her the potion?" I laughed even harder and tried to breathe at the same time.

If the previous day's encounter had not happened, I would have thought that Aragorn and the twins had got together to trap me into one of their pranks but it was not so. Unfortunately what was happening to me was real.

"Believe me, a'maelamin. [my beloved] I am not jesting. I want only you to carry my heirs now. I want only you to fill my life with your laughter and OUR palace with OUR beautiful children." Aragorn's face was dead serious. His gaze locked on my face and did not falter.

I made myself stop laughing and observed him through my blurred vision. Unstoppable hiccups sometimes threatened to start me laughing again.

"No, you're just jesting," my head shook with denial, still unable to accept the truth. "Right?" A doubt settled in my mind.

"We performed the complete union, Legolas ELESSAR," he spoke evenly without any expression on his face except the movement of his mouth. "Remember that we were bound through our first lovemaking and also through the ritual blood-infusion. We share immortality now. Don't you think I'm serious enough?"

Horror crept into me like a dark shadow and held me stubbornly in its grotesquely gnarled fingers. Could we really share immortality?

I stared at his face searchingly. Slowly it dawned on me that he had changed, physically. I could see that the hair on his head were thicker and fuller, the colour more vibrant and shining. The lines on his face had faded considerably making him looked younger. Even the muscles on his shoulders were well toned and solid as it showed through the tight tunic he was wearing. Only his eyes never changed. It still held the same cold, cruel and calculative gaze.

How could this happen to me? What have I done that the Valar decided to punish me with such fate? I had never shown vainness and had always been humble.

"Your people will never accept this bond and this child. You know how terrified they are about sorcery," I tried to reason with him. Surely he could see this coming.

"I am not worried about it," he shrugged noncommittally but offered no further explanation. "Well melamin [my love], I leave you to your thoughts. I must get back to work. See you tonight." He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on my lips before getting off me.

After he left, the chamber turned deathly silent as nothing stirred. Only the sound of my breathing hovered in the room.

Still stunned, I failed to move a single muscle in my body.

"Noooooooo!" I howled suddenly, unable to hold my emotions any longer. My hands hit the mattress ineffectively, as I vented my frustrations.

The man had sealed a deadly fate for me.

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7 Hot Bath

Title : The King's Property

Author : Red Autumn (red_autumn21 )

Pairing(s) : Legolas/Aragorn, Arwen/Aragorn (implied)

Rating : PG-13 to R [Slash, Rape, Angst, Dark Thoughts, Violence, MPREG]

Summary : Prince Legolas was kidnapped. By whom and why?

Warning : Very, very dark. Lots of graphic physical and mental descriptions. PLEASE, PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.

Disclaimer : All Tolkien's characters created by him belonged only to him. I only borrowed them to bring to life my fantasy universe.

NOTE : This fic is AU (Galadriel has no power / No rings existed / No Sauron or Mordor)

Thanks to beta readers Enigma Jade and Anu.

Part 7. Hot Bath (* Night time from chapter 6 *)

What appealed to me the most about nighttime was the chance to see the stars twinkling, a source of wonder to me since childhood.

In Mirkwood, ada, my two brothers and I would stay up late into the night to watch it. Sometimes we were lucky enough to see a `long-tailed star' trailing above us.

Whenever the full moon appeared, ada would take us to his favourite pool and we would have a nice long soak in it. There, he would point out to us the different stars and name them. Then he would tell us a tale about them. Often I ended up knowing half the story as I fell asleep easily in ada's warm embrace.

On other nights, we would just lie on a flat clearing and look up silently, letting our minds drift freely. I always knew what ada was thinking about. There was never a doubt in my mind. It hurt me sometimes to see him when his thoughts would drift to nana. However, I was unable to do anything to cheer him up because I had no recollection of my nana. The only thing that we both shared and reminded my ada about her was my eyes and my mouth.

I remembered one summer when I was an elfling, a time when I was just able to form long sentences in my speech, I would tell ada to catch me a star. I had heard many times from my siblings that sometimes little stars came down to Middle-Earth to play and if we were lucky we would see them.

Ada smiled and brought me to the garden. True enough, I saw many flying around the rose bushes and on other flowerbeds. We would run around trying to catch one. Ada always catches one and he would put it in my small fisted hand. I would peek through the small hole that I made with the base of my thumb and pointing finger and watched in rapt fascination as it blinked.

Fond memories of Mirkwood evaporated as the early nightfall of winter came too swiftly. Tonight would be different and I became more agitated as the hours pass by. This morning's revelation had shocked me to the core. My naivety and lack of experience about men's behaviour had cost me dearly.

Different scenarios of escape played in my mind. If I did not succeed, at least I could try to escape from him for tonight. My plans were not exactly guaranteed success but I felt less helpless.

All too soon, I heard a band of people marching towards my prison chamber.

When Aragorn entered, he brought a tow of servants, each carrying a bucket of steaming water while the last two in line carried trays – one was laden with food while the other, two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of white wine.

The servants worked silently and swiftly, never once stealing glances at me. Only one came close to me. He spread a thick downs quilt beneath the coverlet and a pile of new clean clothes on a nearby chair.

Then one of them lit the fireplace. Being an elf, I am impartial to heat and cold of the weather. However, I welcomed the warmth it gave. This chamber was always so cold for some reason.

The King stood by the window watching the activities. I could sense sometimes he shifted his gaze towards me but I refused to meet his stares.

Once finished, the servants were quickly dismissed.

The silence was welcoming this time. I like to hear the crackling and sizzling of the fire. It always brings back happier memories. Neither of us moved a muscle. I could tell he was still watching me while I continued to stare into the fire.

After sometime, I heard him walking towards me. I steeled my nerves not to show any fear.

Standing in front of me, he blocked the view of the fireplace. I looked up and found him staring at me, as if there was something on my face.

When he made the first move, I jumped. An amused smile formed on his face that made me blush slightly from embarrassment. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a golden chain with a key hanging from it. Throwing the covers to one side, he bent down to place the key in the lock.

As soon as he released my leg, I pulled it hurriedly and started inspecting the sore where the steel clamp had abraded. I could see angry wounds around it after my episode this morning.

Just as he reached out to grab me, I crawled backwards but was not fast enough – curse his elven reflexes! One of his hands caught my leg and started to pull me back to him. I tried to kick his hand away with my other leg but he managed to grab that too.

In the most undignified manner, he tugged me down. As my body slid towards him, my undershirt went opposite, causing it to expose my full nakedness and finally it bunched up above my chest. If I had not brought down my hands, it would have continued to slide over my head.

Before I could protest, he scooped me up into his arms. I tried my best to cover myself up. It was an outrage for a Prince to be mistreated in such manner. Then again, I had already received quite a lot of abuse from him since being kept here. Who knows how much more I would get in the near future?

When we got to the bathtub, he let me down gently on the plush blue carpet. Then he made a move to take off the only piece of clothing I had on. I batted his hands away and tried to make a dash for the door. However, I could only managed two steps before he caught my waist and dragged me back.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, and tried to hit his crotch with my hand. Aragorn had already anticipated my intention. Arms still around my waist, he hoisted me off the floor while I kicked uselessly in the empty space.

"If you stop fighting, then I might be persuaded to be nicer to you!" he said in a strained voice. "I only want to let you take a bath. Surely you would have a strong urge for that by now?" he continued. Knowing defeat, I stopped struggling and let him lower me down.

"Yes," I mumbled and my shoulders sagged, suddenly feeling tired.

"Go ahead, before the water gets cold," his voice was more loving this time.

"Could you please turn around?" I did not want to take off my clothes while he looked.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I don't think so. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I looked at him and then at the bathtub where the steam was rising in little wisp. The water was so inviting that I could not resist it. Besides, I needed to get rid of his smell and his stains on my body desperately.

Turning around so that my back faced him, I slipped the undershirt tentatively over my head and let it fall to the floor. Then I stepped quickly into the tub.

It felt so good as my body fully submerged into the hot water. All the tight knots in my muscles immediately began to unwind and I felt calmness wash over me. I closed my eyes and let my senses drift freely, temporarily forgetting my surroundings. The scented oil that the servant had added into the water slowly wafted into my nostrils, relaxing me even further. I could almost hear myself purr with contentment.

A pair of hands on my shoulders brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw a naked body towering above me. The most revolting sight was his limp member dangling dangerously close to my face. I knew he did it on purpose just to taunt me.

Without invitation, he joined me in the tub. I moved as far back away from him as possible, becoming alert and following his every movement.

"I need a bath too," he smiled sheepishly. "I am not like other men. I grew up among elves, remember?"

How could I forget?

"How could you be so violently cruel to me especially when I am also an elf and might I remind you, we were brothers?" I had to refer to our relationship as a past because my faith in him was betrayed. I should never have trusted him from the first day I met him. I should have listened to my instinct. So many should have and I had failed myself and got myself into this mess. "Do you take pleasure in making another suffer so?"

"No, Legolas," his hands splashed some water on his tan hairy chest. "I'm sorry that I have been very harsh on you but your actions and resistance infuriate me."

"I think I have the right to defend myself." My eyes narrowed with disapproval. For the first time, he looked away from me, as if embarrassed or avoiding something. I could not care less because I hated him and what he had done was unforgivable. "I trusted you as Elladan and Elrohir did. Even Lord Elrond had his complete confidence in you. What have I done to earn such treatment from you?"

Aragorn did not immediately answer me. Instead he reached to the small table where the trays were laid and poured some wine into the two glasses.

"Here," he said, handing me a glass. I took it and smelled the contents. "I didn't put any drugs in it," he chuckled.

"I merely want to smell the wine," I retorted, eyeing him a little suspiciously.

He raised his glass, clinking with my glass before taking a sip.

Wine was not one of my favourite drinks but this one tasted very good. It was fruity, light and refreshing."You have not answered my question yet," I reminded him.

"I saw Haldir enter your bedchamber in Rivendell. Therefore, it is only natural to assume that every time you fought against me, you were trying to save yourself for him." His gazes locked on to my face, studying me for my reaction.

Shock gripped me. I did not think anyone had witnessed Haldir enter my bedchamber that night. I warned him to be sure that no one would see him go in. My father would not be happy to hear such news in Mirkwood, no matter how innocent the situation can be. Nevertheless, Haldir was not wrong in this matter for I am sure he had been careful. Only that he could not avoid it, if someone were to spy on us purposely.

"Were you two lovers?" he broke into my chain of thoughts.

This time it was my turn to study his feature. I found it strange that he would refer my relationship to Haldir as a past. He may have claimed me as his consort but without my heart, he has nothing.

"When I first met Haldir, he was already a MarchWarden for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. It happened that on my first visit I met him while he was on duty carrying important messages between Imladris and Lorien. The second time I met him was when he appeared in Mirkwood for a brief visit. We have a very close ….connection to each other." I purposely answered in a vague manner, wanting to see his reaction.

"You mean like a lover's bond?" Aragorn interrupted impatiently.

So, he was jealous of Haldir. Everything seemed to fall into places – the sword fights, his venomous stares and barely concealed dislike towards the Lorien elf. I had thought that Aragorn did not like the elf for his arrogance. Was Aragorn so good at concealing himself that no one, no even his own foster father had detected the treachery in the family?

"No. As with my family, Haldir loved me dearly and was very protective over me. He was very much like my own brother….who would never harm me."

I could see the man's tensed muscles relaxed after my revelation yet it angers me at the same time that he did not seem to take note of my last sentence. He seemed to be casually indifferent about it.

"I told him to come to my chamber because there are many things I wanted to catch up with him for I have not seen him for almost two centuries since his last visit to Mirkwood."

"I see," as he churned this new information in his mind.

I wondered that if I did not sort out this misunderstanding, would he try to hurt Haldir?

"Did you do anything to Haldir the night you kidnapped me?" I prayed in my heart that no harm comes to him.

"No," he answered simply. "Let me wash your hair," he said, changing the subject.

"No," I refused flatly. "I will do it myself." I placed the glass of wine on the floor beside the tub.

The man shrugged and handed me a glass bottle. I took it and opened the cap. When I held it close to my nose I could smell a sweet flowery aroma. Dabbing the liquid onto my hair, I washed quickly though a bit clumsily as my palms were still bandaged. Then I dipped my whole head under the water. When I sat up, I felt the water chased down along my silky blond hair. I wiped my face as some of it dripped from my forehead too. It felt so good now that I finally had the chance to clean myself thoroughly. Aragorn took the opportunity to do the same.

As the water had turned cold, he got up, dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He also handed a towel for me too.

Taking it, I used it to cover myself as I got up.

Just as I was about to step out of the tub, the King bent down and tried to pick me up but this time I was too quick for him. I dashed to the bed and slipped under the thick quilt.

My actions seemed to tickle him because I heard him chortle lightly as he walked over to the bed. I pulled the towel from around me and wrapped it on my head to dry my wet hair.

The bed dipped slightly as he climbed into bed, and sat next to me.

Suddenly, he grabbed my one of my wrists, snatched the towel and threw it to the floor. I tried to pull my wrist back, feeling fear creeping into my spine.

Without saying a word, he started to pull off the bandages and inspect the wounds. He did the same to the other. Satisfied, he let go of my hands without re-bandaging it.

"You are healing quickly," he remarked.

"I am an elf," I quipped.

"A very beautiful elf," he corrected me. "Let's eat and then we will go to sleep."

Did I hear wrong? I eyed him cautiously. He must have felt it.

"Unless you wish to do something else?" He eyed me suggestively.

"No, I need rest," I answered quickly.

We ate quietly, each in his thoughts.

As we prepared to sleep, I thought he was going to give me a clean undershirt to put on.

"I'm not used to sleeping naked. Can I have something to wear?" I asked Aragorn when I saw that he was laying the quilts over us.

"No. You will sleep naked whenever I am with you." Saying that, he pulled me down and pressed his naked body against my bare back, which made me very uncomfortable.

I was about to protest. "I said no, Legolas," he snapped threateningly.

With a barely restrained anger, I laid down quietly. A hand crept over my waist and wrapped itself possessively as he snuggled closer against me. However being too tired, I soon fell asleep.

~tbc~


	8. Chapter8Punishable By The King Of Gondor

Part 8. Punishable By The King Of Gondor

Strong gusts of wind rattled the glass windows continuously. Occasionally loud tapping sounds as water droplets were splashed onto the glass could be heard. The noises were so loud that they woke me up. Slowly, my mind drift back, to full consciousness.

Strangely, my body shivered from the cold. Probably I was weakening from the effects of grief. Naturally, I pulled the thick quilt up to my neck and I balled myself up tightly.

Without intention, a nagging thought surfaced and soon it became clear to me. Firstly, I was alone in bed and secondly, I could move my legs freely. Aragorn must have forgotten to shackle my ankle.

My heart raced at that thought and without wasting a moment, I sat up and immediately surveyed the room to make sure I was really alone. I also pushed the covers away to inspect my ankle.

I was really free!

For the first time, my heart pumped furiously with joy and excitement. The fact that I finally had a chance to escape was unbelievable.

My eyes searched around for something to wear. Then I saw a clean undershirt draped over the back of a chair. I got out of bed gingerly, grabbed it and put it on quickly. The thin material felt soft and cool on my skin. It was mostly white except some silver-blue trimmings and shinning-gold treading in intricate elvish designs on the lapels of the shirt.

As usual, the length just barely covered my dignity. It would not be enough for my long journey back to Mirkwood. I would have to steal some clothes when I get the chance, but right now it would have to suffice.

My next problem would be to get rid of the guard posted outside. I looked around for something that I could use as a weapon but found none useful. Severely without options, I would have to rely on my wits to get out of this.

I crept to hide against the wall, just behind the door, so that when he opened it I would be safely out of sight.

"Aaahhh! Help me!" I cried loudly. The guard must come in to check on me and this was the one and only chance I have. Otherwise, who knows when I would get the opportunity to try to escape next time.

The door was opened hesitantly and a head of brown hair peered cautiously from behind it. The guard was smart in being careful but he did not realised that his prisoner was free from the manacle. Surprise would be my only weapon at the moment.

Before he noticed that I was not lying on the bed, I grabbed his head and yanked him inside. A hard jab in the abdomen with my knee and a quick punch to his nose sent him doubling over, crumbling to the floor.

The man cursed while holding his bloodied and broken nose.

I threw open the door widely and jumped out of the chamber. For the first time, I saw what was outside my prison. Again I was not left with much choice.

Apparently my prison chamber was situated right at the very end of a long, wide passage. There were few doors along the left wall and the right stone wall was graced only with paintings of elven folklores. Pity I did not have the time to study them, as I love all folklore.

The lack of servants' presence and few chambers indicated that I was living at a very private wing of the palace. That probably also meant that I was somewhere deep within the castle. As I never had the chance to look out of the windows in my prison chamber I could not tell where I was.

From my quick assessment, there were no openings or windows to allow entry of the natural lights from Anar. The only light came from the two rows of beautifully carved or wrought metal torch holders on the walls. I did not know which material was used because I did not wish to waste time finding out.

A pair of delicate white hands with their palms up, held each deep glass bowl where the yellow flame danced on the surface of clear liquid. The eerie thing was that the hands that protruded out of the walls seemed natural, as if an extension of the wall or someone was buried inside the wall, leaving the hands to show.

Pressed for time, I started to run down the aisle, hoping that no one would appear on the other end before I got there. Reaching the end, I found that I had two choices. There were two corridors on opposite sides that could lead to my freedom though none looked promising. While I pondered on which side to go, a shout from behind me prompted me to hurry.

Praying to Elbereth for guidance, I chose the right. I took off with all speed and grace as all elves do. My heart pounded with each step I took, sending more adrenaline into every fiber of my body.

Unfortunately before I got very far, a group of five guards were just coming out of one of the chambers. They were chatting and laughing jovially until they saw me. Everyone stopped dead in his tracks.

From a surprised expression, it slowly turned into lust. I could see their eyes bulging, almost popping out of their sockets. I could guess what was going on in their minds as Aragorn had shown me several times. With my long blond hair framing my face, I probably appeared like a maiden to them. At the same time, my skimpy clothing made matters worst as my pale skin revealed too much but not the most important detail.

Suddenly a shout from behind me made them look over me, almost reluctantly.

"Catch him!" cried the voice behind me again. The guards seemed puzzled by his command.

Taking the opportunity in their distraction, I doubled back to the direction I had come from because it would be much easier to deal with one guard than five.

Realization dawned on them too late. I heard them shouting for me to stop and stomping after me like a herd of cattle.

The guard with the bloodied face opened his arms wide to catch me but I was ready to retaliate. As soon as I was close enough, I lashed out to punch his face but he was prepared too and caught my fisted hand in time. Without missing a beat, I used my body weight to twist out of his grasp, whirled around and landed behind him.

Before he got over his surprise, I lifted my right leg and ram it heavily behind his knee, sending him down to the smooth flagstones. I heard a sharp crack of bones snapping, followed immediately by a scream of pain. The man crumpled onto the floor in heap, holding the injured limb in agony.

Without wasting anymore time, I ran towards the other corridor that I did not chose at first. This part of the passage was sparsely decorated with paintings and tapestries. However, the further I went the more richly ornate the palace became. Not knowing where I was going, I just hoped I was not heading deeper into the palace. It was difficult to be sure within this maze.

Rounding the third corner, I had not realised in my flight that someone was coming from the other side until I crashed into a broad, hard chest.

"Oof!" I heard him huff. The impact was quite severe because I had been running very fast. I bounced backward and would have toppled if he had not caught my upper arms. Even after I had steadied myself, his hands did not leave me.

I was keenly aware that I had bumped into two men.

When I looked up, to my utter horror, the last person I would expect to run into was Aragorn himself. He was just as surprised as I was but it quickly turned into fury. I did not get the chance to see who the other person was because my attentions were too caught up with my foe.

Within moments, the five guards who finally caught up were also surprised to confront the King.

"Sire. Lord Boromir," I heard them salute abruptly.

Fueled by panic and fear, I tried to liberate myself from his steel grip and started to kick him but Aragorn pushed me back until I slammed against the wall. My head hit the stone wall with a loud thud that made the others jump.

Stars appeared in front of my eyes while darkness began closing in. I winced while a pitiful moan rumbled inside my throat. My legs nearly gave out beneath me. I would have succumbed to unconsciousness if his fingers had not dug painfully into my flesh, keeping me from slipping away.

Before I even recovered, Aragorn turned me around and twisted my left arm painfully behind me. I yelped out loud. He pinned me very securely, making sure I could not fight back, although I tried and only managed to scrape my face on the rough wall instead.

"How did he get out?" he questioned his guards sternly.

No one answered him but I could hear them shifting uncomfortably.

Moments later he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to his body. Then he lifted me while one arm was still twisted behind me. Unable to move, I dangled by his side helplessly like a stuffed doll.

"You two…..follow me," I heard him order. "I will see you later Boromir." I could not hear what the other man replied because the King had already turned away from him and started to walk.

How much more humiliation could an elven Prince suffer, to be carried away like a child and not to mention that my naked backside flashed freely for anyone to see?

Instead of pondering whether I was blushing from embarrassment or simply all the blood rushing to my head, I was fearful of the punishment he would surely bestow on me later.

The four of us marched (I dangled all the way) solemnly back to my prison chamber. Several times I grunted as his arm dug into my stomach because I bounced a lot. Like a defeated prisoner, I did not struggle or yell.

Halfway we met the guard whom I had fought earlier with. He was limping painfully towards where I had bumped into Aragorn. His eyes widened in surprise at meeting us, especially his King.

"Sire, I'm…I'm…" he stammered, fully aware that he had failed in his duty.

"Go to the healers now," commanded the King.

"Yes, your Majesty," he answered, relief evidently shown on his face. He gave a bow cautiously and then hobbled away.

I had expected the man to give me a venomous look for getting him into trouble but I saw only pity in his eyes, knowing that I would be in much trouble for this attempted escape. I felt guilty for making him hurt so much as he was only doing his duty.

It did not take long for us to reach the prison chamber. I wished it would be an eternity to get here. My heart pounded furiously as gloom began to spread its way around me. I was panicking and terrified of entering that chamber.

Once inside, he dropped me on to the bed. I tried to use the opportunity to clamber away though a bit too slow due to my stiff arm from being twisted too long behind my back. He caught my waist, hauled me back and positioned half my body on the bed, leaving my other half over the side, fully exposing my naked buttocks.

I struggled frantically. He was going to execute my punishment.

"Hold him down securely," I heard him order. The guards did as they were told.

`Please, please don't rape me in front of them,' my heart pleaded. I had suffered enough humiliation for one day that would last me a lifetime.

Suddenly, I heard a crack and a fiery sting invaded my taut bottom. He was whipping me with something flat, probably a belt.

I clenched my teeth hard, not wanting to make any noise but I could not stop my tears from flowing. Luckily my unbraided hair cascaded around my face, allowing me to hide them behind it.

The burns kept invading all my senses and I did not know how many lashes he gave me as I had lost count half way. I was tiring from all the tensed muscles and in too much pain. I did not know how long I could hold on to.

Finally he stopped and I heard him panting amidst my soft sobs. Without a word, the two guards let go of me and left the chamber. I briefly wondered if they thought I was a harlot to their King.

I did not attempt get up because I could not move. I was too stiff and the hurt on my rear end still throbbed terribly. I felt Aragorn kissed my buttocks where it hurts the most, lovingly and tenderly; and then he wrapped himself around me.

"You are my consort, Legolas and therefore, you are required to stay here. Today, you've been very bad and your disobedience must be punished," he whispered into my ear. "I love you very much. Do you know that?"

"I didn't ask for this," I sobbed bitterly. "I did not want your love and I did not want to be your consort. I want my family and my life back!"

"Why do you hate me so?" he asked, louder this time.

Abruptly, he got up and turned me around to face him. I cringed because my buttocks suffered from the unexpected movements.

"I have been trying to be nice to you and you have treated me with nothing but contempt!" he bellowed.

"You took me against my will!" I yelled shrilly. I stared at him with burnt hatred.

His face turned dark red and his eyes looked as if it would pop out. Suddenly, a hand flew down and struck me so hard that I lay dazed for a while.

"So be it. I will have you as I wish!" he hissed dangerously.

With that, he pulled down his leggings and started to stroke himself. It did not take long for his eager manhood to spring to life.

Terror awoke in me and I tried to get away from him. Unfortunately, he had anticipated my intentions. He grabbed my upper arms and shoved me to the middle of the bed. Even though my backside felt like the skin was being peeled from it, I endured. It was nothing compared to what he was about to do to me.

In a futile attempt, I scratched and clawed at him but he gripped my neck and squeezed it. Choking, I tried to pull his hand away. Colourful stars burst in my vision and a loud ringing noise filled my hearings. I tried to kick him but was unable to raise them. Then my lungs burned because I could not breathe.

All was lost when I perceived something wet against my opening and then he penetrated me immediately. A strangled sob tore from my throat and I almost black out.

Without letting me adjust to his intrusion, he began pounding me brutally. I felt him let go of his hand from my neck and started to lick it. Just as I was about to draw precious air into my lungs, he crushed his mouth to my lips and bit them, drawing blood from them. I cried into his mouth as my hands clutched his tunic so tightly as to almost tear it.

The torture was unbearable yet he did not stop. He was so intent on hurting me even more. Whenever I could, I tried to breathe, to recover enough strength to fight him. Every time that I was able to muster some energy within me, I almost wasted it on screaming.

Luckily (or not), the man came quickly and withdrew without care. I lay unmoving, soaked through with sweats and trembling furiously. Something warm trickled between the cleft of my buttocks, its amount too much to be just semen.

Aragorn's face was flushed and wet. His hair had pasted around his face, making him look like a dangerous predator.

Thinking that it was over as I saw him stand on his knees, I was greatly dismayed when he began taking off all his clothes instead. Then he did the same to me.

"I'm not done with you yet," he leered, probably he had notice the look on my face. "You will learn your lesson well today, for displeasing your master."

My heart sank into a bottomless pit. How would I survive after this, as he had no intention of killing me and putting me out of my misery?

Aragorn pulled me up and shoved me to the headboard. "On your knees, and spread them apart," he commanded.

I did what I was told, albeit reluctantly. It was difficult to move quickly, as my body did not allow it and my head was spinning nauseatingly. More bodily fluid seeped from my sore hole and it dribbled down my inner thighs. I did not dare to look down because I did not wish to see my own blood.

All the same, he did not waste any time. I heard him open the drawer to the side table and then, when he circled his arms around me I saw that he was holding a long piece of silk rope. He grabbed both of my wrists and tied them together securely on one of the carved marble railings.

Free to do what he wished, he started by running his hand down my back. "You have such a sensual spine. It makes my fingers tingle by just touching it," he whispered from behind me.

When the hand reached my raw buttocks, he kneaded them, making me squeal. I wrestled feebly as I had not fully recovered from my first attack. Everything below my waist seemed to pulse with much distress.

"Do you know how much my body yearns for you every time I think of you, hhhmmm…..? Do you know that I would love to have my hard member inside you all the time, feeling the heat radiating from inside you?" he muttered under his heavy breathing.

The words were disgusting to my ears. I attempted to press my upper arms over them to stop them from being abused by his sick thoughts.

"I know your body enjoys having me pounding you hard, doesn't it, Legolas?" he continued, undaunted by my actions. "You like it hard and rough, isn't it? You like being submissive, to surrender to my every whim."

"Tampa ta! [Stop it!] I'm sorry I tried to escape. I will never do it again," I cried. "Just, please stop it. Saes [Please]."

"Too late, Legolas. I've been very nice to you and now you will suffer by your own decision."

"No, don't….," I whimpered.

"Don't…. what, Legolas?" he tormented me.

"Tua amin, ada [Help me]," I begged pitifully.

"Your ada will never come and rescue you. In fact, everyone thinks that you are already dead."

My jaw dropped from the shock. How could they possibly believe that I was dead?

The body behind me shifted close against me and I tensed exaggeratedly when his member forced its way in. For the second time, he tore my bleeding hole.

I screamed in anguish, my voice bouncing against the wall and echoed back to me. In that moment of rage and helplessness, I had stretched my neck back, crying to the Valar for mercy.

With no hope of freeing my wrists, I shifted my energy to take the pain. The man took his time in pummelling me deliberately, making sure that I felt the length that filled me, and the fleshy desire that throbbed inside me. There was no love or care, only lust and greedy needs.

Then something inside me snapped. It was as if the chain to an anchor broke and I drifted away unwillingly. I gave up fighting him. I was too weak and terrified. I was no longer an elven prince. I was not strong, for I was as fragile as I looked. I had no more pride or dignity. And the saddest part of all was that I no longer had a family. I. Legolas Greenleaf. Had. Nothing. Left. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the King of Gondor, had succeeded in breaking me.

His loud groan had woken me from my thoughts of self-pity. He gave a last thrust and stayed unmoving, buried deep inside me. When his warm seeds filled me, I felt so unclean. After pulling away his spent member, he wrapped his arms around me fondly. I slumped into him, completely drained. Again, I felt more fluid coming out from me.

`May be I could bleed to death?' It was only wishful thinking.

"You are the property of the King of Gondor. You will perform your duties as I require. Understand?" he stated. I was too tired to reply.

"Do you understand?" he repeated a little louder.

"Yes," I answered, barely a whisper. My head was downcast in sorrow and my body sagged with weariness.

"Good," he said and released my wrists. I brought my legs together and sat down on one side like a maiden so that I would not hurt myself again. With my hands on my laps, I rested my weary head against the cold marble headboard.

I heard him pick up the manacle that was dangling over the side of the bed. Then he pulled me by my waist towards him and grabbed my left leg. I watched wearily as he placed the steel contraption around my ankle.

When he clasped it shut with a loud snap, I jumped. The sound echoed horribly loud and clear, torturing every part of my being as it announced the beginning of my life full of uncertainty and more tortures.

As I dared not look at him, I heard him shuffle to put on his clothes and then leave without another word.

Fatigue and pain encased my still trembling body. I pulled my shaking legs towards myself and buried my head in between my limbs.

I wept silently and mourned for the death of my soul.

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9Lessons To Be Learned

* * I came up with this chapter at the very last minute cause an inspiration just hit me while I was reading a story. I knew I had to write this cause I'm sure you all will like it. It's not very dark, but it suffices for now cause it helps in solidifying my reasoning why Legolas surrendered so fast. Also, wanna dedicate this to all the readers who had been giving me so many cool feedbacks. Enjoy this one, everyone. * *

Part 9. Lessons To Be Learned

I had not realised that I had fallen asleep until a quick yank of my pillow from under my head startled me awake. Immediately, I sat up out of reflex and only realised it was an awful mistake.

A sharp pain shot from my backside, traveling up to my head within a blink of an eye and caused a massive headache to me. It blinded me for a moment before vertigo set in. I was so nauseous that I fell back onto the bed like an empty sack and did not attempt to move a muscle unless I wished to empty the contents of my stomach on the bed.

Sweat broke out and I could feel myself trembling again as a result of my furiously beating heart. I tried to lift a shaking hand to wipe my face and clear my foggy brain but someone had grabbed my wrists in a steel grip and wrenched me up to a sitting position.

I was dimly aware that I let out a groan as more pain shot through my arms from the harsh handling. The spinning in my head became worst and I almost slumped back again. I was lethargic.

"Don't you dare," a hard voice penetrated my dazed mind. That voice was enough to wake me and fill me with dread. With my hands, I used them to prop myself upright. "Your punishments are not over yet."

`More punishments?' I thought miserably.

When I was able to focus my eyes on the figure in front of me, I saw Aragorn standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His hard, cold eyes were staring at me with menace and I was unsettled by it.

"Get out of bed and stand by that post," he ordered coldly and pointed at the bedpost he was talking about; his eyes never leaving me. I complied obediently, afraid that he would add more punishments to what he already had in mind.

Feeling like an old man, I heard my body creak, as I got up slowly and cautiously so as not to hurt myself more than necessary. Most importantly, I did not want to throw up in front of him. Then I realised that I was still naked but I did not dare ask for anything to wear. Right now, Aragorn was in no mood for discussion or moment I stood on my legs, my knees buckled, unable to hold my weight. Aragorn did not bother to help me when I grabbed the side of the bed to steady myself upright again. It showed how furious he was at me.

I shuffled to the post one step at a time, noting that my back was slightly bent. I could not walk gracefully and proudly like an elf because the pain inside me was too great and I was also ashamed of my weakness. When I finally got to the post, I was quite out of breath. I was so very tired.

"Kneel down with your back against the post. Then put your hands up together above your head," came the next instruction. Again, I did what I was told and gasped audibly when my bare back touched the cold, lifeless marble. After that, I waited with apprehension as to what he wanted to do to me.

Aragorn approached me and started to tie my hands to the post. I winced when he pulled the knot really tight.

My body was shivering violently now – from cold, pain and great fear combined.

Next he blindfolded me and also made me deaf by putting something soft into my ears. I was completely helpless and disorientated – unable to move, to see and to listen. I panicked and gulped painfully, feeling the hard lump of fear in my throat.

"Aragorn?" I called for him, unsure why. In the dark, I tried to stop the vertigo by concentrating on latching to the post behind me as a solid point. It helped a little and I began to feel the spinning slowed down slightly.

The first things that I felt were his hands all over me – caressing me, sometimes roughly and sometimes tenderly. When he touched a particularly sore spot, I bit my lower lip from crying out. My knees were wobbling so much that I had to sit on my heels, only to find that my hands were tied too securely above me to move, even a bit. I had to force myself to hold on.

After a while, the hands left me and came back moments later. A hand creeping up my thighs startled me and I felt it moving upwards. I gasped and panted rapidly when the same hand curled its fingers around my member and started to stroke it. As it went faster, I gnashed my teeth together, unwilling to show that I was responding to his ministration. However, I was sure my body had betrayed me because I became more sensitive and had unconsciously arched towards him to elicit more pleasure from him.

I am sure Aragorn was laughing at me by now, seeing how my body reciprocated to his `handling'. Luckily, I was deaf at the moment, otherwise I would have blushed furiously and would have receive more taunts from him.

Very soon, I was almost on the verge of coming but he stopped moving suddenly and took his hand away. I almost cried out in frustration and wriggled angrily in my helpless condition. I waited for what would happen next but nothing. After some time, still, nothing happened. I was not sure if Aragorn was still in the room with me or if he had left me.

Desperate and in despair, I tried to move and fight the ropes around my hands, hoping I could loosen it. Nothing. It did not budge one bit. Finally too tired to do anything else, I sagged and tried to maneuver to a more comfortable position.

I must have dozed off because I jerked frantically when I felt something brush against my buttocks. I panicked again when I found myself in the darkness but calmed a little when I remembered my current state.

I whimpered and tried to edge as far away as possible when I felt a course finger caressing my sore hole. I could not tell if it was Aragorn or someone else in the room with me. The finger finally stopped moving and started to dig into my entrance. I cried out in pain when it managed to penetrate my overly sensitive tissue.

Without moving or breathing, I concentrated on the movement of the finger. If I could see myself in the mirror, I had probably turned blue from the lack of air as I focused with intensity on the finger that was sliding in and out slowly, as if mocking me. Then `he' pulled out hurriedly, causing a sharp sting.

The stuffing from ears was removed and I could hear again.

"Hungry?" he asked. It was Aragorn.

I was puzzled by his question until I heard my stomach growl loudly. I could not answer him but just nodded.

"Well, today you are going to eat what I give you." Before I wondered what it was, he answered my question.

Aragorn pried my mouth open and slipped something big, hard and warm inside. I did not know what it was at first until I smelt his scent and he pushed into my mouth. I started choking and gagging on it.

"You will satisfy me and then you will swallow what I give you. That is all you are going to eat today. Understand?" he said sternly.

In response, I tried to pull away but a hand behind my head pushed me forward, causing his member to poke the back of my throat. I was my first time and I did not know how to take so much flesh at once, so I started to gag again.

"Start sucking me," he demanded. I had to comply because I could not protest. The hand behind my head started to move, guiding me.

Defeated, I did what he wanted. It was better my mouth than somewhere else.

My jaw was aching from the period of stretching and each time that my teeth touched him, he would bat the side of my head. Thankfully, he came soon and I could feel his member throb before something warm and salty filled my mouth. I choked again and tried to pull away so I could spit it out but Aragorn did not move his hand away until I swallowed reflexively.

Once he was satisfied that I had taken everything, he pulled out.

Then I felt him kneeling in front of me from the rush of the wind and he immediately grabbed my unsated member. He started to stroke me, moving very fast. I was frustratingly in need to be relieved and this added friction made me come almost at once. I spilled myself on my laps. When he finally released me, I was panting from the need of air. I was still aware of his taste inside my mouth and it disgusted me.

I heard him laugh lightly before he removed the ropes from my hands. I instinctively rubbed my wrists to get back some circulation. When the blindfold came off, I could only see blurs. It took me a while to be able to see normally again.

"You have been very good and obedient. Your punishment is over," Aragorn said. There was a wide satisfied smile pasted on his face.

I wanted to get up but my knees refused to budge. They had become so numb that they no longer responded to me.

Aragorn must have seen this because he bent down and helped me up. When I did not make a move to walk back to the bed, he carried me instead. He tucked me into bed and pulled the covers to my neck. When blood was finally circulating again, I grimaced because there were thousands of pins prickling all over my legs.

After it had subsided to a bearable level, I felt completely drained and began to fall asleep.

~tbc~


	10. Chapter10 In Mourning Of My Soul

Part 10. In Mourning Of My Soul

Throughout the night I woke several times, drenched in cold sweat, my heart pounding hard. Nightmares kept intruding upon my sleep. The echoes of his words and moaning played continuously in my mind while his burning touches cauterized a deep mark in my memories. Only the dull soreness was real and it still gnawed at certain parts of my body.

The chamber was completely dark as there was no moonlight to illuminate the room and the candles on the candelabras had long since burnt away. The cold desolation that filled the room was so suffocating it was like being buried alive in the mines of Moria.

By pre-dawn (for I could see some lights through the sheer materials of the curtains as if someone held a small lantern before it) I was still unable to fall asleep. I had tossed from side to side without success of getting the much-needed rest. Giving up, I decided to sit up instead. When I drew my legs towards me, the chain rattled, a forced reminder of my unwilling position (Aragorn must have shackled me while I was asleep).

Like a defeated soul, my back hunched and my shoulders drooped. I had wrapped my arms tightly around my folded legs and my forehead rested on my knees. I let my unbraided hair cascade around me, hiding me from the rest of Arda.

My broken heart was flooded with melancholy and I felt it dying slowly. Unable to hold back my emotions, tears began to spill on to my laps. Occasionally a loud sob escaped from my painfully constricted throat. I was miserable.

The thoughts of my poor ada and everyone else lamenting over my false death depressed me even more. Aragorn was truly evil. Not only had he completely stolen my life from me, he had also victoriously snatched me away from everyone I knew and loved so dearly.

I had become an elf without a past and hopes for the future. However I dared not contemplate on what happens when hope abandons its owner.

With the slow rising of Anar, my dark prison chamber was transformed into a cheerful and brightly lit room. Not a single trace of gloom lingered but it failed to lift me from my despondency.

As the first ray of light struck upon me, I looked up and followed its path towards the window. I stared at the curtains drawn over the glass in forlorn sorrow. The taste of freedom clung like bitter draughts in my mouth and my whole being felt tortured to no end, knowing that beyond the wall of my prison lay what once was a life of innocence and protected love.

I let out a deep ragged sigh. Even though I had stopped crying my tears never flagged. They continued to flow down my wet cheeks and dripped from my chin.

An unexpected knock on the door startled me, breaking my brooding temporarily. Swiftly, I pulled the covers up to my neck, to cover my nakedness. I also did not forget to dry my face with the blanket. I knew my visitor would not be Aragorn because he never knocks before entering.

The door opened and a young boy appeared, balancing a tray in front of him. He bowed first and then trudged towards me quickly, his eyes continuously on the floor. I could see that he was slightly nervous from the barely concealed twitches on his small hands. I wondered what he was thinking.

After placing the tray just at the end of the bed, for he seemed afraid to go near me, he inclined his head once and left hurriedly, almost slamming the door on the way out.I looked at the beautifully presented tray nonchalantly. Nothing appealed to me and I did not feel hungry, only a buzzing numbness filled me.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain seized my chest and I covered it protectively with the palm of my hand. The intensity had made me stopped breathing for a while.

Is that a sign that time is running out for me?

When it subsided, I felt very thirsty and drank some water. After placing it back on the tray, I dropped my head in the fold of my legs and chest. My mourning continued.

When a second knock came, I furrowed my brows. I was not annoyed by the interruptions but rather curious.

This time a young woman entered. I had never the chance to meet the women of men as it was not common to find them traveling freely like their counterparts. However I could easily guess she was much older than the child from the lines of hardship on her face.

"I already had breakfast brought to me," I told her.

She stared at me, confused. Without hesitation and fear, she came close to the bed and looked at the tray the young boy had left earlier. Her eyes softened in understanding.

"My Lord, it is now past noon. I have brought you lunch," she answered politely.

Surprise caught me. How did I lose all the time without realizing it?

"I apologise, young madam. I did not realise it," I spoke to her in the manners of men as was taught to me by my tutor in Mirkwood.

Her face turned bright red instantly. A hesitant smile crept across her lips.

"I am sorry. Did I say something wrong? I am not used to your customs," I apologised quickly.

"You did not say anything wrong My Lord. I am just shy," she answered softly. "I shall remove the other tray. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No but thank you for asking," I flashed her a brief smile. She returned my smile and bowed graciously to me, then left with a noticeable lighter skip.

Again, I did not feel hungry. The delicious smell of hot food and soup failed to entice my appetite.

A yawn came to me unbidden and I could not stifle it. With nothing else to do, I lay down on the bed and curled up under the quilt. Soon I drifted off into a deep slumber. Hopefully, no nightmares will attack me in the daylight.

An indistinct noise caught my hearing. I strained to listen and soon caught a vague sound like popping and cracking. Wading through in slow motion, I tried to grasp the sense of it all.

Then something cold landed on one side of my face. I absentmindedly tried to knock it away but the touches refused to relent.

Sluggishly, I tried to crawl out of my drowsiness. The first thing I saw was a fuzzy image of something brightly yellow dancing in front of me. I blinked several times to help sharpen my focus and at the same time to get rid of the irritation caused by dryness. The fuzzy image was revealed to be fire burning in the fireplace. A servant must have started it while I was fast asleep.

But that was not all. Feeling a presence behind me, I tossed a glance over my shoulder and found a grizzly face hovering above me, and a hand hanging just over my face. Aragorn had been sitting next to me and the cold sensation on my face had probably been his hand caressing my cheek.

His close proximity had made me recoil suddenly, as if a snake had struck out at me. Despite that, Aragorn did not react to my actions. Instead, he dropped his hand on the bed while his gaze swept over me like a man appreciating a wonderful work of art before him.

"Your eyes are terribly red. Did you not sleep well last night?" he asked. Those cold steel eyes never wavered from me. The weight of his gaze had always been most disconcerting, even from the first time we met in Rivendell.

Instead of answering him, I shook my head weakly.

"Would you like to sleep some more?" he asked again.

I remained speechless and shook my head again in response.

"Why is your food left untouched? And please say something. I'm sure I had not been that harsh with your lovely mouth yesterday that could render you mute today."

My face burnt hotly at his comment.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, and noticed my voice sounded raspy and cracked. I sat up and started to cough several times to clear my throat.

"Well I am hungry. I've not had lunch yet. Why don't you join me instead?" It was more a demand than invitation.

I did not want to stay with him at all but I also could not stay in this prison chamber any longer. It was becoming claustrophobic. Not only that but by being outside, I could avoid his advances on me. For now.

"Yes," I answered quickly before he changed his mind.

"I think it's time you learn to call me Estel," he mused.

I could have laughed out loud. Estel meant `hope' in elvish and this I clearly did not see in him. I wondered why he wanted me to call him that? Had he known what was going on in my mind? I swear that that man could read my soul sometimes.

"Yes...Estel," I hesitated for the briefest moment. He smiled at hearing his name tumbled from my lips.

"Can I trust that you will behave or do I have to tie you up before stepping out of this chamber?" he laughed.

I did not see the humor in it.

"I will behave," I mumbled.

"Good," he answered cheerfully and started towards me but I backed away hurriedly. He stopped mid-way and snorted. "Don't be alarmed, Legolas. I only wish to unlock the manacle." A smug smile appeared on his face.

I scolded myself unforgivingly inside for being so jumpy.

The King obtained the key from his pocket and released my leg. Then he crawled past me and got off the bed.

"Come," he said as he turned to me and proffered his left hand.

I was apprehensive and did not make a move to take it but he also did not remove his hand. After a few heartbeats of awkward silence, I let out a defeated sigh and reached out to him.

His grasp was tight, though not because he was afraid that I would run away, but in a decidedly affectionate manner.

I shuffled off the bed gingerly as I was still sore. Seeing that I was struggling, Estel released my hand and grabbed my upper arms to help me up but I shied away from his contact. The man was insistent and did not let me go.

Standing beside him, I felt very vulnerable. Unconsciously I placed my hands in front of my crotch and covered it.

"Here take my coat." He shrugged off his luxurious light brown suede coat lined with soft grey fur and put it on me. The coat hung heavily on my slender frame and gave me warmth immediately as the heat emitted from his body still remained within the folds of sewn wool.

"Thank you, Estel," I mumbled again. Speech seemed to be so difficult for me today. "But won't you feel cold?" He beamed by my concerned question, which in actual fact, his coat repulsed me because it reminded me strongly of his own naked body wrapping around me on several occasions. I wanted to give it back to him immediately.

"I'm sure you won't want to walk around naked," his eyes lingered a bit longer at the rounded hem that covered my thighs. I had to admit that he was right. When I looked down I saw that the coat would cover me up to my knee. Estel was bigger built than I was, the result from a lifetime of warrior training and men's physical characteristics; therefore the coat on me was oddly too loose.

I hooked the openings together quickly before Estel could begin developing other ideas in his mind.

"Besides with you by my side, I feel warm already," he added. With such a lame excuse, I wondered how he managed to charm the Undomiel to marry him.

"I guess I will have to carry you," he pointed to my bare feet. I was mortified by the idea, especially what happened after my attempted escape.

Estel was tickled by the expression on my face. "You know, you look so innocent and childlike in that expression. I like seeing that."

`An unfortunate reason for you to snatch that away from me.'

Estel cocked his head slightly, as if he heard me.

"I cannot let you walk around barefoot on the cold floor. Maybe after lunch, if you still behave, I shall take you to the tailors so that they could make some proper clothing for you to wear." He was scrutinizing me again and I averted my eyes to the floor.

I guess he was waiting for an answer. "Thank you, Estel," I said softly.

His behaviour confused me a lot. It was as if two people lived in that body. One instant he would fuss over me with tenderness and care and the next instant he would shift to a cold, heartless master.

Before I noticed his movements, I suddenly found myself cradled protectively in his arms. I did not make any move to fight him though I felt terribly uncomfortable because no one had carried me in such manner except my ada and that was centuries ago.

Just as we stepped out of the doorway, two guards who had been guarding on either side of the doorframe stood at attentions. Looks like Estel was not taking any chances with my next attempt in escape.

Feeling embarrassed by the position I was placed in, I bent my head forward so that my hair would hide most of my face.

`What have I become? The son of King Thranduil was now a weakling and used in manners meant for a female. I am a humiliation to my own kind.'

While walking along the passage, we did not speak. I did not even look up to where we were going except to stare incessantly at my hands that were clasped in front of me. Nevertheless, I was well aware of the amount of stares and incredulity aimed at us. I did not have to look at their faces to know what they were thinking. It was not everyday one sees their king carrying someone while wearing his coat other than the Queen.

I could not understand why Estel was putting us in such an awkward position without any thoughts of the consequences. Did he really think he could get away with this? Arwen would not be thrilled to hear of the scandal in the House of Telcontar. I was sure Estel was hiding everything from her but if she found out, may be she would have pity of the predicament on one of her kins and would help me to get away from here?

When we finally reached the Dining Hall, Estel set me down gently on a chair next to him. It was only then did I dare to look up. The servants started attending to us without delay but I did not take any of the food offered to me because I had no intention of eating. Estel noticed it. He ordered a bowl of hot soup and insisted that I finish it.

Obediently, I drank the onion soup in silence. He watched me for a while before attacking his food with gusto.

After I had finished it, the servant cleared the bowl away. Before I could decline more food offered to me, Estel had already piled pieces of cut fruit on clean china.

"Finish that or you will not leave this table, `even' if it takes all night," he commanded. I glared at him for treating me so childishly. "I mean it, Legolas," he added, in a stern tone.I turned to look at the chunks of colourful fruits in front of me. One would think that the King had tried to torture his prisoner in the most unmerciful methods and at that moment, it felt like that.

Not wishing to provoke any more troubles, I tried my best to eat as much as my stomach would take.

"Ai! I feel so invigorated after such a good meal, don't you think so Legolas?" Estel exclaimed happily while patting his stomach.

"Yes, Estel," I answered. At that time, I felt like throwing up if I were to put any more food in my mouth.

"You have not finished yours yet," he noted the half eaten food on my plate.

"Please, Estel. I cannot eat anymore." I looked at him pleadingly.

"All right," he consented at last. "Lets get you to the tailors then." He stood up and stooped to carry me again. This time I wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I must make sure you eat. You look so thin and feels so light."

"Elves eat very little," I commented.

"That is not an excuse not to eat at all," he retorted.

We spent the next few hours at the tailor's before he brought me back to my prison chamber.

~tbc~


End file.
